The Transcendent Ashikabi
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: 'I thought my life couldn't get any more crazy then it already was, but it seems fate likes to be a bitch. I mean I've fought hollows and shinigami alike at the age of 15. Been in two wars that decided the balance of all existence, and came out on top. Plunged head first into Hell to save my sisters. But this is new, I mean I never expected to be a Husband so soon' Godly, Harem
1. The Goddess meets the Transcendent

**Well this is quite a surprise, I forgot I even had this in my folder until I found it while looking for my older stories. This has been on the back burner for quite a bit now, but I recently decided to give it a try. King of Darkness has been on hold in no small amount because of work, college and my own foolish mistake of purchasing Guild Wars 2**

**Worst mistake...I made...now I'm stuck with my MMORPG addiction taking most of my time I have left after College or work...**

**Anyway enough with my troubles, let's begin shall we?**

**Warning AU, brutality, mature content, blood and gore will be in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Sekirei as they both belong to Tite Kubo and Sakurako Gokurakuin respectively nor do I own any other references from other anime's or games used in this story.**

**The Transcendent Ashikabi**

**Chapter 1: The Goddess meets the Trascendent**

The public tram of the Tokyo Capital was in full speed traversing through the many districts of Tokyo, the driver's next stop was clear and set with the many cabs packed full of many people ranging from business men and women to teachers to even young adults heading toward school. Laughing and smiling, the day seemed like any normal morning for the majority of people. Crowded as it was, the tram rushed through whilst the view of all the city in all its splendor showed a good view for anyone to see in the morning which the sun's warm light shined through the windows of each cab of the tram.

However many of the young teenage girls seemed to be blushing as the majority of the cab of the tram glanced all in one direction before looking away just as quickly with a blush painting their cheeks some were talking amongst themselves while giving out the occasional giggle. Where they were looking at was in the direction of a person sitting amongst the seats, it was a person that held much attention of the majority of those within said tram and briefly as they exited another tunnel the glow from the rising sun's rays came upon the persons hair giving off a striking glow of orange.

A few minutes passed by until the drivers voice came up over the intercom as the tram started to slow down.

_''Now stopping at Tokyo Capital, Machikawa!''_

Just as the tram came to a complete stop and the doors to the tram slid open out allowing all those aboard to come out and either start walking or running toward their destination among them a group of teenage girls came out glancing behind them and giggling all the way. The last person or male to walk out of the tram in question seemed to give a small sigh as he seemed to brush off the attention he seemed to be getting from everyone. Men seemed to shrug him off besides eyeing his hair with a look of shock while women of most ages seemed to gaze at him with awe with mixed looks of blushes and glazed eyes.

Honestly he was used to it and just shrugged it off...

Gripping his bags the man inhaled slightly before he walked from the tram station coming out his appearance could be revealed to be that of a man of a tall muscular stature. Standing at a good 6'2, fiery orange spiky tresses fell past his neckline and past his shoulder blades while his bangs covered parts of his impassive amber eyes that took in most of the town in a disinterested stride, lastly beneath his jaw was an rough orange stubble. The man was dressed in casual clothing befitting the closing chilly season, a long sleeved white shirt while over it was a brown jacket; he also wore casual blue jeans and white sneakers. His right wrist bearing a black wristband while around his neck was a small necklace with a black and white moon.

Overall the man looked like any normal average person sides his orange spiky hair...

But he was by no means _normal..._

For this man was Kurosaki Ichigo age 21, son of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki and older brother to Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu. He wasn't normal or your average person by any standard some may say he was strange, an enigma that couldn't be solved, a brutally blunt type of person with a personality to match. In his youth he was ill-tempered and prone to fights when confronted by school bullies that hated the color of his hair yet there was a side of him that none knew even his family knew nothing of.

That side of him was his intelligence, 6 years ago he worked himself to the bone in High School to stay a A-straight student, studying, working in all to achieve a goal of which he gained when he was small. His father worked in their home in his hometowns clinic as a doctor and through such medical way of life rubbed off on him in his younger days though he never told his father that. His teachers all saw him as a genus, a prodigy in school, Elementary, Middle to High School he showed extreme intellectual skills that it was simply incredible.

At the mere age of 18 he graduated from his High School and soon went to college, Keio University wanting him as a student, an honor of which he withheld from his fathers knowledge as he didn't want his father having a heart attack since he could be...eccentric. Nevertheless from their he merely resided in the college for 2 years before he graduated early earning a PhD during the end of his first year in the University and a Doctorate's Degree in his last year.

Back then though 6 years ago something happened that set off a chain of events that changed his life forever...

Sighing the orange haired youth merely sighed as he passed by many of the cities residents all the while thinking on the reason of him being here.

_'So my new life starts here in Machikawa, new job, new home...feels like just yesterday I was fighting the Vandenreich. Just two years ago I was fighting an enemy who threatened the balance of all things. And now I am living my life as a mortal.'_

Sighing Ichigo scratched his head as he looked up to what would be residence for the time being, a small rental apartment complex nothing to fancy, but it did its job. Of course he had more then enough money to pay for a room in a hotel suite or buy his own house, but he just preferred something simple.

Finding the land lord he filled out the forms and gave the man some money to cover his first 3 months of rental payment, money saved up during the many jobs he'd taken up from simple delivery jobs to even assistant at Karakura Hospital. And with that Ichigo grabbed his bags, swiped his room key and left leaving behind the landlord whom promptly passed out in his office with the giant wad of yen held tightly to his chest.

Getting to his room number 69 he unlocked the door, stepping inside closing it behind him he took one look into his new home and gave a nod. ''This should do fine for the next few months'' he said, walking toward the couch he sat his bags down and upon opening one he pulled out a yellow folder, opening the contents he pulled out a piece of paper.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Karakura Town_

_Feburary 15, 2019_

_1653 Sakura Drive_

_Dear Mr. Kurosaki,_

_We have received your resume and through extensive consideration, we would be honored to have you working at our location, considering the facts of your Academic status and achievements we would be happy to have you as an employee. We looked up some of your work and we're very impressed with your book on the nature of the Human Anatomy and on the Theories of Advanced Medical Fields, your notes on the fields of medicine and the various diseases are both excellent and superb. _

_To be blunt we're shocked you would prefer such a simple institution like us with your academic history. A man like yourself who is an early graduate of Keio University could have gained any type of job to even the scientific positions of MBI. Nevertheless we are extremely honored to have you and we know your long ways from Machikawa so we can give you 2 weeks to come and meet with us so we can discuss the terms to your new position. _

_Till then we hope to see you soon,_

_Sincerely,_

_Director Mikazaki Ryu_

_Hiyamakai Hospital _

Sighing Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned back letting his head plop against the couch cushion, letting his eyes stare off into the ceiling. One memory started to slowly crawl to the forefront of his mind as sleep started to enter his system.

The images of a himself playing with his sisters, him beating up school bullies side by side with Chad, arguing with Uryu, patting the blushing Orihime on the head while smiling at her. Fighting his dad at home, and being with is friends at school.

_'...Rest...let me relive the past for a little bit...'_

**1 Month Later**

''Hm I see, your condition is slowly becoming better then before, but at least you're in a more stabilized state that you can be placed in the save zone. However I insist that you do not do anything too difficult, am I clear Chiho-san?'' said Ichigo as he flipped a paper reading over his patients medical history. Looking up he gave a brief sigh as he looked toward the young girl that was and has become his first patient ever since he became an employee at the hospital.

A total month spent on her, usually new employee's weren't assigned to patients with medical situations like hers, but seeing as he specialized in the field she was in and knwoing most of the staff had simply given up on her he had personally chose to help her. Many said her case was impossible and the medication given to her was merely slowing down her disease, not helping it nor preventing it from affecting her health. It didn't help the fact she had no parents too support her or pay for professional help with her sickness as such she was left alone with only the nurses and doctors to care for her while the medical bills was paid through her parents inheritance.

But in just a week he took in her disease, studying it and surprisingly found it quite simple to remove as it wasn't in his eyes all that difficult. The components of said disease existed within her body's chest area affecting her lung capacity and blood pressure making it nigh impossible for her to do anything that was in the least bit active sides sitting and walking; things like running, playing or anything that built up your blood pressure were out of the question for it would have affected her health and dis-stabilized her condition and put her in a worse condition then before.

Yet here she was getting healthier by the day, it didn't take long to make a cure possibly a another week to create it and test it on a small sample of her disease. Yet it worked and here she was alive and healthy and in doing so Ichigo not only gained the immense respect and admiration of Chiho, but he'd gained a friend in the young girl. The other staff seemed amazed at how he was able to cure her of the disease in such a short amount of time and even still of curing it which was said to be incurable.

However Ichigo didn't find it all that difficult and it was either that he found it to be very simple to cure or the fact most of the staff rather lacks in their work.

Nonetheless he didn't care much, this was all he wanted to do, heal others and keep them living a while longer all to stall them from ever going to _that_ place. Keep people from dieing so they could live life to its fullest for he knew better then many how short life could be especially to average humans.

Something he came to learn a long time ago...

''I see, thank you Kurosaki-san for doing all this and for taking care of me'' her voice soft as that of an angel it was at least to him. Simply offering the girl a nod he pat the young girls head as he read over her papers once more, going over them he looked upon the results of her health status and gave a nod to himself.

''You're my patient, its my job to help those that are sick and in need of help besides your very young and have yet to enjoy your life to the fullest and you deserve as such.'' he said only to hear a giggle making him glance over his shoulder to see Chiho looking at him with a happy expression whilst a blush was evident on her cheeks.

''Hehe~ You talk like your an old man yet you look so young, I'm amazed to be honest, but I wouldn't wanted any other person to be my Doctor. I trust you and even then you act more like a friend to me then the usual fake sympathetic doctors or nurses around here.'' she said with a smile and, there was the other part of the girl he liked despite being very innocent she was able to read people and, knew the doctors and nurses only pitied her and nothing more. Looking at the young girl he only gave a nod as he just placed the clipboard at the foot of her bed before placing his hands into his trench coat.

''Your sentiments are dully noted Chiho-san, as a Doctor I guess one can say I'm their friend as well since being friendly to all my patients is something you should do sincerely and not out of it being part of your job. Anyway, you need to rest, even though I've cured your disease the remnants of it are still in your system. Meaning you need to recover which also means no more of your sneaking out acts, am I _clear?_'' he said as his eyes shadowed over and the _scary aura_ as Chiho dubbed it came over him.

Almost squeaking in fear and the embarrassment of being caught yet again by her Doctor she gave a sheepish chuckle, ''Y-yes sir...'' cue the sweatdrop when the aura seemed intensify as a dual spark pierced from his shadowed gaze making her flinch.

_''What was that Hidaka-san?''_

Feeling the hairs on her neck stand up and her skin gain goosebumps she gave a sheepish chuckle as she buried herself a bit deeper into her sheets.

''I-I will Kurosaki-san...'' and just as it came the aura and expression disappeared leaving behind the normal impassive looking Ichigo whom promptly gave her a nod. ''Good...'' was all he said and just as he turned around Chiho gave a sigh of immense relief, that was one of her Doctor's quirks as she called it, when he caught disobeying Hospital rules...he got...scary.

_Very scary..._

''A-ano Kurosaki-san, how long will it be till I've fully recovered?'' she asked as her state vanished completely in a matter of seconds after things cooled down, looking toward her Doctor she saw him close his eyes in thought for only a matter of seconds before opening them again to glance her way.

''Considering the way you are now, by the end of this year you should be fully recovered, but this all depends if you don't take your time and rest it would only prolong your recovery and possibly lead to you getting sick again. As I told you I did cure your disease, but there is still remnants of it still lingering in your body and doing anything normally active will effect you again and will cause you to get deathly sick. Just follow my instructions and take your medicine and you'll do fine and be out of here by the end of this year.''

Giving a slow nod Chiho smiled as she looked down at her blankets, ''I will...''

''Good see that you do Chiho-san...'' he said patting the young girl on the head whilst gazing down at the medical papers missing the young girls appreciate gaze and small blush.

A few hours went by for Ichigo and soon enough his work hour came to an end and as he clocked out and left the hospital after leaving Chiho with one more check-up and giving her daily medicine and had her nurse get her food for the night. It was here where we find our Kurosaki walking among the streets of Machikawa's business district with a few things to get before heading to his temporary residence.

However as he walked among the many pedestrians he let his eyes wonder seemingly bored but, in reality he was looking at a few girls in the crowd. Not out of hormones but, out of the sense of studying them as these girls were ones he'd come to find were peculiar among the normal populace of Machikawa. So far he had encountered a few of them but, each garnered his attention as their reiryoku levels were higher then that of an average human.

Some were low in levels, but a rare few he sensed to have a high level of spiritual power that it gained his attention and add the fact each one were mostly women with a rare few being men all just blending into society made him a bit curious but, not so much to look into it. It didn't concern him as they had yet to do anything abnormal and just acted like every day humans besides it didn't really concern him with what they did unless it directly affected him.

_'Besides...there's no reason for me to do anything...'_

However what Kurosaki Ichigo missed was as he walked past many of the citizens his shoulder barely touched the shoulder of a young looking woman walking past him thus he never saw the woman stop in mid-step as he just continued to walk. Never knowing that a pair of brown shocked eyes snapped in his general direction as a tint of pink dusted upon her cheeks, her long purple hair blew in the slight breeze as her eyes trembling in a form of confusion and utter shock were evident. Quickly her hand went up to her chest and acting quickly she turned away and left in her assumed direction hurriedly distancing herself from whoever unintentionally caused her to go into such a state.

Unknowing of this Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow when he sensed an unusually low level of reiryoku causing him to look behind him only to see no one, shrugging he kept walking forward not knowing of what lay ahead of him. For what lay ahead of him was gonna be one very eventful night, a night where his life in Machikawa would be flipped upside down and spiral into a chaotic event that would change his life once again.

**Apartment Complex**

Arriving at his apartment complex, Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he found a number of black parked vehicles in the area while a few of them were parked in front of the entrance as to block off anyone from entering said area. Nonetheless he merely walked around the vans only to see something that made his eyes narrow slightly, why that was is simply because black dressed men bulky and burly all stood in the area seemingly looking for something or someone he knew not nor did he care.

He glanced up toward his room number only for him to truly narrow his eyes till a spark of blue fazed in his brown orbs before it disappeared, for his door looked to have been busted open with the lights as the sounds of voice could be heard from within. Looking back his expression turned into that one of a cold annoyance which only intensified when one of the guards spotted him.

''Oi! Halt right there, we have some questions for you!'' he yelled garnering the attention of the others, all looking in the mans direction did they look to see Ichigo looking back at them with a clear look of disinterest. Soon enough they started to walk up to them and among them he noticed a few things.

_'Ear transmitters, bulletproof vests underneath their suits, too burly to be ordinary Yakuza and more professional...who are these people...'_ idly he noticed the ones in his room coming out and coming toward his direction as well.

''Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?'' the presumed leader asked to the stoic orange haired 21 year old, un-answered the man asked again only to get the same result over and over. Annoyed with this the man grew red in the face before he yelled.

''Oi! Are you eve li-''

_''What of it?''_ a cold snap reply was what the man got causing to flinch as Ichigo glanced back at him, cold brown orbs bored into his black sunglasses with the hint of annoyance clear as day. He wasn't the only one affected any everyone of his fellow comrades seemed a tad unnerved by the Kurosaki's response.

''W-what?'' one actually stuttered out

Staring at the men he spoke, ''I said what of it, my name is of no concern, what I want to know is why I find you mysterious people in my home after a day at work. Rummaging through my house and doing kami knows what, having the _audacity_ to go into my apartment which is both a breaking and entering and above all else I have you fools asking for my name. So here I am...so start talking...and give me a good reason not to have you thrown in prison.'' he said with a tone that brook no room for argument, clearly he was not in the mood for this and for any other ridiculous reason.

_'I swear to kami if they say for collection money...'_

''Uh, our apologizes but, our employers have become interested in your academic field Kurosaki-san and have sent us to contact you for a possible business proposition. If possible we are to take you to them as soon as possible.'' the leader of them spoke once again only now his expression was stoic which soon all of them gained.

It didn't take Ichigo long to think about his answer, ''Not interested now be off with you...'' he said before he started to walk past them, however just as he walked away from most of them he felt someone grab his shoulder causing him to stop in mid-step. Faintly his hand twitched upon contact as he resisted the urge to cut the hand right off his shoulder. Instead he looked towards the man and, gave him a calm icy stare that shook the muscled bound man on the spot.

''I suggest you let go of me unless of course you want to be the reason your company is sued due to multiple crimes against my person. Don't think I won't cause I will be reimbursed for having to deal with people like you. So unless of course you want to be socially destroyed I'd suggest you let go and be on your way.'' speaking in a lazy tone the words seemed to make the man flinch and his hand snapped back as if he'd been burned. So stricken by his words the man took a step back and, lost his composure for a second before he soon got control of himself before he looked back at Ichigo.

''V-very well my apologies but, in case change your mind please take this card'' the man stated before he pulled out out a business card to which the orange haired doctor after a second took the card before promptly closing the door in the man's face. Without another word Ichigo walked toward his kitchen to start cooking supper while he glanced down at the card idly thumbing it he saw it's imprint.

''MBI huh?'' he uttered before pocketing the card as he placed his bags on the counter and started to sort his ingredients for tonight's supper.

******A Week Later**

A week has passed since the incident with MBI's men and so far not much has changed for Ichigo sides the usual incident but, Ichigo had come to see more accident's kept appearing and a higher rate then the last. The media was always their to get the news but, Ichigo had long ago never trusted the media and only dealt with the facts. And he'd decided that something strange was happening if so many high number of property damage reports and vehicular damage was being done.

It was even more suspicious when MBI was there stating it was of no concern so Ichigo concluded it all had something to do with them in some form.

But all this didn't stop Ichigo from encountering more and more of MBI's personnel as since then he came in contact with the same number of guys over and over again, to the point he would learned they were stubborn and were quickly becoming a nuisance to him. Time and time again he would find them at either his door, when he was leaving the hospital and even following him back home for kami's sake.

Did they not learn the first, second and third time he was not interested sure he kept their number but, as of yet he didn't find a reason to even call them. Now he knew as much as the next guy did when knowing of MBI they were a successful pharmaceutical company that rose up in influence over the years. It made some sense as to why they were wanting to offer him a job at the company since they only hired the best and, not speaking out of arrogance or such but, Ichigo was well versed in the way of the medical field. But it didn't explain why they were so damned adamant that they were have their goons stalk him.

To be brutally honest it was getting a bit annoying but, he had better things to do then associating himself with MBI

Like taking care of his patient Chiho after all...

It was to this end we find our favorite Kurosaki leaving the hospital once more heading toward the market district for some groceries, his white doctors trench coat folded over his arm whilst his name tag was placed in his pocket. Walking among the streets he let out a small sigh before Ichigo closed his eyes as he thought about what he should get for today.

_'Hm...I'm in the mood for curry tonight...but I'm running low on milk and eggs and I do need to resupply on camellia leafs for some Tea tonight and there's also the fact I'm running a bit thin on rice...'_

Thinking on this as he walked on by he past a woman with brunette long hair and brown eyes with a very well endowed body, wearing only pink and violet tank top with a golden star etched on the front with the number 10 on the back while below she wore simple capri jeans and yellow sandals.

The young woman stopped for only a second before she looked behind her to stare at his back with shock filled eyes, her cheeks quickly becoming red. Her free hand touched her face and feeling it become hot she turned back around to hide her crimson face and labored breathing as her other hand holding a bag of groceries. The woman unable to find him amongst the crowd hurriedly dispersed with her thoughts raging.

_'W-where...I felt him...my reaction...my Ashikabi-sama...'_

Unbeknownst to this however Ichigo was still buying his groceries for the night...

******Next Morning**

''Okay jii-san, care to tell me why I'm being evicted?'' Ichigo said staring at his nervous land lord with a curious eye, he was still a bit tired after being woken up so early in the morning but, his land lord insisted for him to wake up and boy the old man could be stubborn what with banging on his door and yelling for an hour straight. Sure he was used to worse what with his eccentric father and all yet it was still a bad way to wake up.

But waking up to hear he was being evicted was something that got his attention for what reason he wasn't told but, he knew it shook his land lord due to how nervous the man was. He paid a total of 3 months of rent to the man to cover up his stay here and it's only been a month and a few weeks since he started living here. He kept his place clean and didn't make an ounce of disturbance for the man, plus it was odd seeing he was only paying occupant of the apartment complex and the man was trying to evict him from the place.

''I-its nothing! J-just get out here in an hour before I call the police!'' clearly the distraught man was nervous perhaps even a bit scared but, for what reason Ichigo didn't know thus he just shrugged before he let lout a small sigh whilst he just scratched his head. Watching the man go he closed his door before deciding to start packing his stuff up after a shower of course.

_'Seems I'll have to find another place to stay...'_

A few minutes later Ichigo came back out of his room lock the door behind him holding his bags of all his essential belongings then afterwards he came down the stairs and walked towards his former land lords office and just after he dropped his keys on the desk he also to the silent mans shock threw down a wad of yen for the old man. The land lord looked up at him with shocked eyes only to see the Kurosaki walking away.

''See ya later Jii-san and keep the money, you'll need it more then I will...'' he said knowing how hard it was for the man to keep up with the bills he had with running the complex and that of paying his own bills and daily essentials. Besides he had more then enough money due to his other ways of gaining currency, though the man was evicting him he didn't really see a reason to blame him what with all the accident's happening around the city.

''….Thank you youngster...'' he heard the man mumble to which he merely waved over his shoulder. Call it whatever you want but, Ichigo knew that the man with his rundown rental establishments needed the money to repair the place to even make it even remotely successful for the average person. He was used to those type of conditions so it didn't bother him all that much.

Walking out the area he hefted his belongings and gave a small sigh, today he wore simple clothing which consisted of a long sleeved white shirt with the number '15' etched in bold red lettering on the back of his shirt. Blue jeans with a brown belt wrapped around his waist whilst he wore his white sneakers. Looking down at his wrist to gaze at his wrist watch, ''Hm 8:30 still early in the morning maybe I can find another place to stay since its my day off.''

With that Ichigo nodded slightly to himself before he turned and strolled down the sidewalk hoping he could find a suitable place to stay.

A few minutes turned into an hour as our wayward Kurosaki walked the street's of Machikawa intent on finding himself a home and, though he'd found a few noteworthy places they just didn't feel like a good place to stay. Not that they were bad places mind you but, all he was looking for was a place that he could relax after work since the apartment he lived in prior to his stay in the city didn't give off that feeling. Yet now with MBI breathing down his neck with their annoying frustrating behavior and, the increased rate of accidents around the city made him want a place that felt _'homey'_ to him.

Then again nothing could really replace his old home...

However during the time he walked Ichigo noticed the lack of MBI that seemed to always follow him yes there were some still but, not so many in number. It was as if the farther north he went into the city the influence of MBI became less with each step. However this did not mean they didn't stop following his every move for as he walked he could feel the heartbeat of someone watching him, his ears perked and twitched as the sound of his follower's footstep's quickened.

Having enough of it Ichigo took a sharp left turn cutting through an alleyway and, just he reached the near end he stopped.

''How long do you intend to follow me?'' Ichigo inquired and silence followed for but, a few seconds before an amusing chuckle sounded from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder Ichigo quirked an eyebrow when he saw a woman step out from the opposite end of the alley and, idly he took in her appearance for only a second.

She was tall that much was certain added with what she was wearing made her look all the more strange to the every day citizen of the city. A tight leather black top a miniskirt and stockings while over her shoulder was a grey haori. The woman in question also had light long grey hair that fell past her neck where it was tied into a pony tail. Her light grey eyes were staring at him taking in his form with an analyzing gaze.

However it was the sheathed nodaichi she held within her left hand that garnered most of his attention he couldn't have stared for only a second from the weapon then back to the woman. Turning toward the woman he cast his bored gaze back at her meeting her gaze long and hard head on which was something she didn't expect due to her eyebrows raising slightly. However her mouth formed into an amused smirk when she found the Kurosaki didn't flinch from the predatory look.

''My my it seems I was found out looks like I'll have to be more careful from now on.'' the strange woman responded however if anything her tone didn't even match her words. Ichigo just stared at her for a few seconds taking in her form and posture before he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

''I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're with MBI?'' he asked which the woman only chuckled as she walked forward. As she got within 10 feet of Ichigo the grey haired woman spoke with an amused almost teasing tone.

''Perceptive are you? Yes I am with MBI though this makes me wonder how you knew that?'' she said only for Ichigo to finally shown another sign of emotion besides his bored expression. His trademark scowl known in his youth formed upon his face which was only enhanced by his sharp features and cold brown eyes.

''I only knew because MBI is quite stubborn with trying to hire me and, quite frankly I'm starting to find the whole affair annoying. I've known they have kept following for awhile now but, today I am not in the mood to deal with them today so please go back to your employer and tell them I'm not interested.'' and with that Ichigo turned around and started to walk away missing the woman's eyes widening before she grasped the hilt of her nodaichi.

_Schiing_

Ichigo's scowl only deepened when he felt the woman's nodaichi press onto his shoulder the sound of the woman's chuckle only grated on his nerves and, when she spoke it only enhanced his annoyance.

''My you _are_ a cheeky one aren't you; not even afraid of Big Bad MBI that's rare due to what they can do to one person. I hear you even threatened to sue to the entire Corporation and socially destroy a man's life just for hounding you. If I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't afraid of what they could do to you...'' she trailed on as she pressed her blade a bit closer to Ichigo's neck. It was very obvious she was threatening him for his actions and against MBI and, yet she was threatening to kill him if he didn't give in to MBI's demands.

It was also obvious that this woman didn't know who she was dealing with...

For in that instant Ichigo slowly turned his head and glanced at her from over his shoulder eyes gleaming in a frosty edge...

Karasuba's eyes once gleaming in amusement widened in alert when an oppressive aura pressed on her body, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and, dare she say that her body started to tremble. Her eyes snapped up towards the man infront of her only for her eyes to dilate when she found an apparition of two malicious glowing crimson orbs glaring down on her as if she were nothing more then a meager _insect_. The sheer force of the apparitions glare froze Karasuba on the spot the unseeable yet incredible pressure weighed her down and every fiber of her being was _screaming_ at her to get away from what was causing the unholy act.

_'W-what is this?!...It feel's so...d-dark'_ she would have cursed herself for stuttering for she did not stutter but, this was a first for her as Karasuba in her entire life never felt such an ominous feeling of dread to crawl up her spine, to feel her nerves screaming at her to run and hide from whoever was giving off this feeling. Her once challenging attitude was halted as this oppressive force weighed her entire body down.

Forced to look down she felt her leg's go numb as she felt her nodaichi grasped and pulled from her hands before it was stabbed into the ground. Normally such an act was a death wish to anyone that so much as dared to lay a hand on her weapon but, as it was she was in a state of shock to even move. The next thing that happened she would remember forever she felt the strange man her target appear beside her coming out of nowhere his presence once casual and lax was gone and replaced with one that held the posture of something she'd only seen in her old squad.

The form of a _soldier_, the air of a _fighter _and, daring to even look up Karasuba felt for the first time in her life...

The man's brown eyes were now the eyes of a true cold blooded _killer_...

Only one other person had those eyes and it truly shook her to her very core...

She felt him place his hand on her shoulder as he stepped past her; he spoke with his words reaching her ears and causing her to be unable to even move her body.

_''I am in no mood to deal with MBI so why don't you return back to your employer's and tell them I am not interested, won't you?''_ his words were calm and smooth but, they held the underlying threat. They pierced through her such was the coldness of his words, his warm breath caused her to gain goosebumps from either excitement or fear one could not tell.

Seemingly done Ichigo let go of Karasuba's shoulder and walked away and as soon as he turned the corner Karasuba' fell to a knee breathing extremely hard. She looked at her arms to her hands and saw to her surprise that they were indeed shaking and trembling and idly she looked toward her nodaichi stabbed inches away from her. The woman narrowed her eyes as she tried to get control over her body, standing up on her shaky legs she grabbed her nodaichi and pulled it from the ground doing so she put it back into its sheath before she turned around and started to walk away all the while she fought for control over her body trying to overcome the lingering sense of shock that was seconds ago flooding her entire system.

_'That man, he's so similar to that woman it's scary...maybe I should keep what happened here my little secret...'_ she thought with a small frown before a small excited smirk crossed her face. Looking up at the sky she let out a small chuckle as she headed back toward MBI headquarters.

''Such an interesting man my target is...he sure has some scary eyes...''

******Northern District**

Ichigo sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he thought back to the event that happened just a few minutes prior. He ran a hand through his shaggy orange hair as he let his eyes look through his bangs at the giant tower in the center of the city. His amber eyes narrowed with annoyance along with a bit of irritation.

He knew it would have happened eventually; he knew MBI would have sent someone that wasnt another lackey that followed their order to the letter, Yet they sent one of those women with abnormally strong reiryoku above that of average humans just to get his attention. However that woman's reiryoku was much higher then the other reiryoku levels he has sensed from other women and the rare few men he has seen.

And he could tell straight away that she was not like the others he'd seen, she was a true fighter as her stance and balanced posture was one he'd seen a many times during his time in the war and in his life. He saw through her lazy, and exhausted looking eyes and saw what lay beneath it all.

That woman was a true blooded killer...

His amber eyes narrowed further before he closed them as he let his thoughts wonder off...

_'Then again I am no different, but besides that if MBI is so bold to send someone like that to me. Then they must either be very desperate or trying to flaunt their power against me.'_ opening his eyes he turned his head away from the MBI building and kept his stroll. He cast his thoughts on the matter away fro now as he had more important things to deal with.

Like find a place to stay...

And if luck should have it his eyes caught onto a poster on a wall to his left, and gazing at it he couldn't keep the smile to cross his face.

_Izumo Inn_

_We currently have room and board for anyone that is in desperate need of a place to stay._

_-Landlady_

Interested Ichigo tore off the poster and walked a few steps and looked at the place, and if possible his smile got bigger. It was a traditional japanese home that held a second floor from what he could tell with it being completely fenced in from all sides with the possibility of it having a backyard. Growing more interested by the second he gave a nod to himself.

''Nicely built home, but let's see what the rent is.'' looking back at the paper his smile became a smirk when he only saw the monthly rent.

''Only 50,000 yen? I got to speak with the land owner...'' looking toward the door he walked up to it and gave a knock and waited patiently. After a few seconds he heard footsteps heading toward the door, and when it opened Ichigo's eyes had widened greatly.

******Earlier**

Even after all this time she couldn't figure it out, not just two days ago the impossible had actually happened. She stood their washing the dishes from breakfast as she tried so desperately to figure out what had made her react that way. Who or what with only a touch caused her to enter _that_ state of which she deemed impossible for her to ever go into.

Miya, owner of Izumo Inn sighed silently as she contemplated on the phenomenon that happened only a few days ago. Who in that crowd had unintentionally bumped into her, and yet caused her to enter that state. It was something she had deemed long ago impossible for her, and yet fate itself seemed to have other plans.

_'The only thing I remember was seeing out of the ordinary was that orange hair before whoever it was vanished into the crowd.'_ idly she dried her hands with a hand towel before she parted one of her long bags behind her ear to show her heart shaped face. Only it was in an expression of deep contemplation over the event few days prior to now.

She hadn't spoke a soul of it to anyone and planned to keep it that way. It wouldn't be good if it got out that she had entered that _state_ cause she knew things would only get a whole lot more troubling. Not only for her, but for those live in the inn, but the thought of who made her react that way lingered inside her head. Pestering her about who it was and making her want to go out and find him or her.

It was quite annoying if she was honest with herself...

However as she was getting ready to go out to clean the back deck she heard a knock at her door, and normally she would have went to answer it right then. Only this time she was hesitant as her eyes went to the door and narrowed when strangely she felt something abnormal outside that door.

What that was was simply put...she couldn't feel anything...

She didn't sense a presence nor a energy signature it was as if nothing was there yet the knock was loud and clear that someone was at the door. She hesitated before she put up her award winning smile and went to the door grabbing handle she slid the door open.

''Hello and welcome to Izumo Inn, how may I hel-'' she stopped when she opened her eyes to see something that made her heart stop, and her eyes to widen.

******Now**

Long ago Ichigo thought he had seen all the world had to offer when it came to the beauty of the opposite sex. Hell through his years from 15 to now he'd been surrounded by a lot of women who defined the term sexy, beautiful, cute. However he was proven wrong _oh so very wrong_ when that door slid open to reveal a woman with long silky purple hair that fell to her lower back. Her eyes were a shade of brown not unlike his until later in his years when they changed over time. A milky white skin tone that only pronounced her extravagant features.

His eyes took her in her full appearance in a second, and what he saw truly impressed him for the woman held the posture of an average lady, but he could see it no matter hard she tried to keep it hidden to the tensing of her muscles and honed reflexes held back only by her will. Her clothing was similar to what a miko would wear with her hakama being purple while wearing a white haori with a purple sash tied around her waist. This type of clothing however only brought out her curvaceous form and made Ichigo truly see the woman took care of her body.

There was only one word that describe what he thought of the divine creature before him...

_'She's...stunning...'_

He wasn't the only left in a state of surprise however as Miya herself was left stunned at the sight of the man before her. Standing a head taller then her she had to look from bottom on up at the man standing before her. From her trained eyes alone she could see the well built physique hidden almost expertly underneath his clothing. The man's angular jaw and face that other women would have commented to have been carved from marble and fit for a greek god.

Yeah that fit the description to a capital "D"...

However what caught her attention the most was two things; First, was the man's amber eys that stared into her brown ones with such intensity that if she had been any less of a creature she would have shied away. Amber orbs stared deep into her eyes analyzing her for only a second before they became friendly, warm to her. Then their was the man's hair which was the clincher that made her remember from a few days ago causing her to inwardly panic something she had never felt before. The man's hair was long and shaggy with spikes jutting out from random places, but it was mostly tame. The fringes of his hair hung over his eyes letting only his eyes come through the split ends, it covered his ears and went past his neckline.

Overall Miya could only think one thing as her heart quickly went into overdrive speeding up to the point an average mortal's heart would have exploded, her cheeks lit up as he gave a small smile that dare she admit it to herself was quite handsome.

_'Oh my...its him...he's the one!'_

''Konichiwa, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I couldn't help, but notice the poster on the fence outside, and I was looking for more detail about room and board.'' he said holding out the poster to the woman who after a few seconds pushed down her shock and did her very best to suppress the unintended blush from coming to her face.

''O-of course, please come on in, and I'll make some tea while we discuss the details Kurosaki-san.'' inwardly she cursed the stutter as she led the man inside sliding the door behind her. She just knew this was gonna be the start of something as she tried to very best to hold back that alien feeling deep inside her as she eyed the mans back. Her hand went to her chest to try in vain to steady her heart beat as she followed him deeper into the house.

She was really glad Matsu was asleep right now as were the others...

******End**

******Thus ends the prologue to this story, so tell me what ya think , and yes before the claims are made I know my grammar is bad just letting you know that I KNOW its bad.**

******Anyway tell me what ya think; hate it? Love it? Wish it was burned and thrown into the deepest pits of hell? Tell me, describe to me what you thought of this story through a review.**

******Now onto what I saw from Bleach chapter 523...**

******I'm in love again with Unohana "Retsu" Yachiru!**

******Huh seems the Asauchi are the catalyst for every other shinigami gaining their zanpakuto. And everyone thought so low of them...**

******Smite thee fools with thy mighty smitier that thought this!**

******That is all :3**


	2. Forging the Bond

**HOLY! $$^&&&! 58 reviews in just nearly two days I'm shocked honestly O.O I had no idea the story would be so well taken by everyone, but seeing the following mass of reviews, fav's and alerts has really thrown me for a loop.**

**Nonetheless since it was so demanded in the reviews I decided to post this next chapter as quick as I could, and I was even able to look away and push down the urge to play Guild Wars 2 while making this so HOORAH! XD**

**Anyway I want to thank everyone that reviewed the story, I'll work on my grammar as I come along, but I can't really guarantee it'll be up to standard so if you don't like that well, tough luck :P.**

**Now on with the story!**

**The Transcendent Ashikabi**

**Chapter 2: Forging the Bond**

In his life Ichigo had felt many things throughout his 21 years of life; tragedy, sadness, anger, rage, hatred, cold empathy, pity, despair, a fierce fire to protect his friends, and even a sort of affection for his family. However if there was one thing he was not familiar with was the feeling he was experiencing right now as he sat at a table in the dining room of Izumo Inn. Infront of him on the opposite side of the table was the most beautiful woman he had truthfully ever seen in his entire life.

The woman, Miya he recalled, was pouring him and herself some tea as they were about to discuss about rental at the inn. The Inn itself from just seeing the dining room was extremely well kept and clean, and it just set a peaceful feeling into him when just sitting here.

However his attention was more on the chest tightening, stomach twisting feeling he had every time he so much as glanced at the purple haired Goddess before him. This feeling he had was very new to him, and it was only starting now when just meeting the woman for the first time. He had an inkling suspicion of what it was, but that idea was crushed due to the impossibility of it all.

Yet years of training his emotions led him to cover his discomfort expertly with a serene expression.

He was not the only one though feeling this discomfort as Miya keeping up her smiling visage was inwardly feeling a burst of emotions she hadn't felt in her entire life. An emotion she had long since forsaken to be impossible for her to attain was building and boiling up inside her. The strange chest tightening sensation and the way her stomach felt like it was churning was least to say uncomfortable, but that she could hide easily.

What really threw her off was how her body was actually _reacting_ in a manner that was very similar to how her other _siblings_ did when they found their chosen one. Yet she was Miya, she wasn't supposed to have a chosen one at all. And yet just by being in this man's sheer presence her body reacted, and it reacted _hard_. It nearly by passed all her attempts to keep it hidden, but with the strength of will she kept it hidden and pushed it as far down as she could.

Deciding to break the ice between the two she spoke after sitting down, ''So tell me a little about yourself Kurosaki-san, what is it that you do as a service for currency?'' it was an innocent question to be sure, but Miya grudgingly wanted to know more about this strange man who's presence alone was making her body react this way.

Hearing her voice alone was like hearing the voice of angels singing, but that may have been the strange emotion in his chest altering his hearing at the moment,

Letting out a small sigh he spoke, ''Well there's not much to tell Miya-san I come from a small town named Karakura. After graduating college I moved here and became a doctor for Hiyamakai Hospital.'' he said getting a beautiful quirk of her eyebrow as she stared at him in slight surprise.

''You're a doctor? Oh my that is an admirable goal what exactly made you want to be a doctor in the first place, if I may ask?'' curious she was as to why he chose to be a doctor. Not many doctors that she knew were anything, but that as they were more into the dissecting type that she so _loathed_ with a passion.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and spoke, ''Eh well let's just say my father ran a clinic at our family home, and is sorta grew on me. Sides, I wanted to help people in some manner even if its to heal them, I choose the path of medicine so that I could benefit those that are in dire straights and need help.'' he said while taking a sip of the tea.

For Miya's part what he said already put him in her good books as he was a doctor that actually cared for his patients unlike those she was experienced with from MBI. Smiling slightly she gave a nod with a satisfied hum. She did however feel the slight fluttering in her chest at his words at how sincere he was in his endeavor, but his voice to her was truly making her situation worse.

''I see; it is an admirable goal to be sure. Now for the details of the rent as the paper states it is 50,000 yen excluding the electricity and plumbing. We have vacancy if you wish to stay, perhaps I could give you a tour?'' she questioned which Ichigo gave a nod. As the two stood up he followed her as she gave him the tour of the inn.

As least to say he was very impressed at not only well kept the inn was, but how clean it was as well. Then there was the feeling of serenity he felt inside he building for it was similar to how he felt when he stayed at Urahara's during the times he trained back in his younger days. Only this was a stronger sense of home then from back then.

When Miya showed him the backyard he saw the size was plentiful for simple practice exercises with the back deck perfect for resting afterwards.

Then after showing him first floor's utilities and hot spring she took him upstairs and showed him the bedrooms which he instantly found that he liked spacious enough for his small things essentials, and even more for things he may get in the future. Throughout the tour he kept his senses sharp however as he sensed the presence of other people in rooms he passed by, and everyone of them having higher reiryoku levels then normal.

Miya was not excluded from this list...

Infact as they came back down stairs he stared at her and fet her reiryoku, and least to say he was a bit perturbed that her levels were abnormally low as if she was suppressing them. However the feel of her spiritual power was what set him off. For it was much different from the others he's felt before with his stay in machikawa.

_'In fact...if I'm not mistaken it even feels a bit...primordial...just like me...'_

So deep in his thinking he never noticed that Miya had caught him staring at her, and though she would have quickly thought he was leering at her. She saw the abnormal intensity in his eyes, an analyzing glaze that seemed to be thinking over something if what she saw was correct, a contemplated expression form on his face.

Nevertheless it sure didn't help that her reaction only got a whole lot stronger when she found out he was staring at her with so much intensity. Quickly she hid her flaming cheeks as she got his attention.

''Kurosaki-san?''

Shaken from his musings he looked up at Miya, and scratched his head. ''Sorry about Miya-san lost myself in thought for a moment there.''

''That's alright, but now I must ask what will do? Will you become a resident here at my humble Inn?'' she asked while she hid the intended or not pleading in her voice from Ichigo's ears.

However she was quite surprised when he gave a small smile that caused her heart to speed up and her cheeks this time heat up without her being able to stop it this time.

''You pretty much have me got me willing, but I have a small quirk if you will. I like to train myself and keep my body in shape so could I perhaps use the backyard for my practices?'' hearing this Miya only gave a serene nod even if the blush stayed on her cheeks which confused ichigo a bit, but it sure did bring out the beauty she held to an even more stronger degree.

''I have no problem with that here at Izumo Inn we only have one rule, and that is acts of indecency are prohibited extensively.'' she said with her smile staying firm. However she was surprised when ichigo just gave a chuckle before he brought out his hand.

''I promise that won't be a problem Miya-san with that I would like to stay here at Izumo Inn, if you will allow me.'' he said which she hesitantly put her hand in his and smiled wider.

''I would be honored to have you stay with us, Ichigo-san.''

As this happened however the two felt a shock go through their body when their skin touched one another. Their eyes widened when they both felt a sense of of serenity feel them as they grasped each others hands. Looking into each others eyes they both could tell they felt the same thing, and both slowly smiled at each one another.

They didn't let go of each others hand until a bit later to each others embarrassment.

**The Next Morning**

Waking up at 4 in the morning would have made Ichigo in his younger days curse whoever woke him at such an infernal time before beating the hell out of his alarm clock before going back to sleep. However as his grew older he learned that waking so early had its benefits especially if you went to bed around 10 or 11 at night.

Those benefits came in the form of him either talking a daily jog around his home in karakura to get the blood flowing and his body loose, and less stiff after sleeping the whole night.

However with his time going to college waking up early became routine for him, and now he was used to waking him before the sun even broke dawn. Now when he awoke at his new lodging the next day at Izumo Inn he had actually laid their in his futon just relaxing for a second. Awaking at the Inn was a new, but welcome change from being in that apartment of the old man's, and it only solidified his decision in staying here.

That, and the fact the land lady, Miya had somehow made him want to stay to just see her as strange as that sounded.

Nonetheless he had to be at work bright and early so he got up, and after being mindful of the other occupants on the second floor he took a shower and brushed his teeth. Coming down the stairs he went to the kitchen to brew some coffee along with making some steamed rice for a small, but efficient needed food to hold him over during work.

However his ears perked up when small footsteps were heard heading his way, and looking up he soon saw the beautiful land lady Miya enter. His hair combed to perfection, but still he could read the exhaustion in her body language. He found it amusing however when she stood at the doorway for a second with zombie look in her eyes as she sniffed the aroma in the kitchen.

It was actually cute to be honest with the way her little nose twitched as the aroma of coffee and steam rice filled her nose.

''Coffee~'' she uttered in a lazy drawl

Ichigo cracked a smirk before he announced his presence.

''Good Morning Miya-san, there's plenty so help yourself.'' he said while taking a sip of the heavenly substance that was known as coffee.

It was an amusing sight when Miya seemed to jump slightly when she heard him, but when she turned her gaze to him he knew it was even better when she seemed to be between surprise and embarrassment at being caught.

''Ah Ichigo-san, I was just...um'' being caught like this first thing in the morning was somehing that clearly hadn't happened to her. However to stop her from thinking up a excuse he just chuckled before grabbing another mug. Pouring some he gave the mug to her which after a hesitant second took it from his hands. However the slight pink on her face was evident of the fact she was seen that way.

''No worries everyone needs their cup otherwise they just aren't living to the fullest.'' he said before taking a sip which Miya gave a slow nod in return as she took a sip as well. If there was one thing you don't ever ignore it was the greatest drink on this green earth that helped you wake up bright and early.

Thinking up a quick excuse she spoke after putting down her cup, ''I'm sorry, but may I ask why you're up this early?'' that and the fact the man had pretty much took over her kitchen with utmost ease. The fact she admitted this to herself was both irritating, and a bit exciting that someone had the nerve to actually take over her kitchen.

Then again the man who did probably was the only she would really let do that considering the fact just by being near him her body reacted and ignored her attempts to calm down. Then the fact he was a considerate well mannered man who had a up standing education from what she was told yesterday.

Hearing her question he sighed as he put his mug down, ''Ah, I have to be at work at around 5: 30 in the morning. Besides, its a daily routine I've followed since my college days.'' he said which Miya quickly kept that to herself, and made her ready for the next morning. She would not be caught off guard again!

That and she wanted to be the one who was handing him the coffee instead of the other way around.

Looking at the clock he sighed before standing up and as he went to the sink he cleaned the dishes and pot used for the rice. ''I gotta go though so best hurry and clean these dishes.''

Miya looked at his back with no small amount of scrutiny; not only did Kurosaki-san have a job and was well mannered he even cleaned up his own mess. Yet another good point in her book.

Smiling she put her mug down, ''I see then I'll walk you out Ichigo-san.'' which Ichigo just looked her way and smiled at her which once again sent that fluttering sensation through her chest.

''To have such a beautiful woman even walk me out, I must have done something good in a previous life.'' the irony of his words were not lost on him though, but he meant what he said as he felt the urge to compliment her was too strong to ignore. Besides who could dare say anything otherwise? Miya was incredibly gorgeous of that there was no doubt in his mind.

He was rewarded however when Miya's cheeks flushed red, but her smile was still in place never wavering for a second.

''Oh my, Kurosaki-san you're bold making this fair maiden blush.'' she said with a bit of teasing in her voice causing his smirk to widen ever so slightly. Grabbing his coat he soon walked toward the door with Miya in tow. Walking out he inhaled the early morning air and exhaled deeply; lookin toward Miya he gave her a warm smile.

''Thank you for walking me out Miya-san now I must be off.'' he said which she just gave a smile as her eyes opened more to show her brown eyes staring up into his amber ones.''You're very welcome, Ichigo-san and please don't work too hard, okay?'' he just chuckled before giving a nod.

''Of course, now I'll see you later today Miya-san.'' he said before walking out. As he left Miya watched him go with a glazed look in her eyes. When he was out of her sights she sighed and went back inside the inn.

There she was able to lean against the door as she tried to desperately control her body's harsh reacting.

_'I have to do something about this...and fast'_

**A Few hours Later**

Ichigo sighed as yet another day at the Hospital was coming to a close; working on Chiho wasn't really tiring seeing as the young girl was very exuberant, and soft spoken. However it was the employee's he worked with that frustrated him to no end. Truly how hard was it to work to your fullest without giving half-assed attempts to try and solve a life or death problem?

For Kami's sake they were Doctors, charged with healing and saving life's not to be ignorant self righteous assholes with the brain capacity of a peanut. If he didn't know better he'd say most of the doctors at the hospital didn't even have a degree in what they were doing. Then there was the fact most of them saw him as some sort of god sent from the heavens at how he pretty much did 'miracles' as they put it with dealing with other patients that were deemed 'impossible' to cure.

''Oh, Kurosaki-san I was looking for you...''

Then he internally right then and there cursed whatever deity out that there that just loved to screw with him. The biggest of his migraines just had to show up. Turning around he was met with the sight of a young man clearly in his late teens dressed in complete white with a white suit with a white undershirt complete with a black tie. He was fair skinned with impassive green eyes, short brown hair that was swept back with the front having a bang falling down the left side of his face.

Higa Izumi, the iconic little rich kid Ichigo had come to see him as was probably one of the biggest annoyances he had since he first started working at the hospital. Not only did Higa rub him the wrong way with the way he spoke to him, but ever since he found out Ichigo's educational history the kid at first tried to hire him into his pharmaceutical company which ichigo blatantly refused. He even had the audacity to try and pry into his life.

The little prick reminded him too much of Aizen...manipulative bastard...

That didn't mean Ichigo couldn't be civil with him cause he could only now he just wasn't in the mood to deal with Higa nor his glaring prideful assistant that kissed Higa's ass wherever he went.

''Higa-san, what can I do for you today?'' he replied while checking over Chiho's daily results for the day. To both see her status, and to keep himself busy from small talk.

''I was just checking to see how your patient Chiho is fairing after the treatment done on her. I hear she is making remarkable progress.'' he said with his usual stern voice.

''Yes, she is doing fine if all goes well she'll be fully healed and out of here by the end of this year. Now if you don't mind Higa-san I must go and check in with Chiho before I go so have a pleasant day.'' Ichigo said causing Higa to nod before Ichigo left leaving Higa to stare at his back with his eye growing a tad colder.

''I will never understand why you let that brute speak to you like that Higa-sama.'' Kakizaki his secretary said, but he ignored him in favor of thinking over his plans on how to deal with Kurosaki.

''Because, not only does Kurosaki Ichigo have the educational pedigree to be positioned as a Head Doctor, his intellectual vices far surpass what I have ever seen. In fact he was the one who wrote books of the human anatomy and medical fields that the top researchers of MBI and my own families business use today. Even then I don't know how far his intelligence goes, and its best to not get on his bad side until I know whether or not he will be an obstacle in the future.'' he said causing kakizaki to raise an eyebrow in surprise before nodding.

''I see, so he could be a threat or an ally to the plan then? Interesting, so I assume you have a plan in place?'' he questioned only to get a nod from the man.

''Perhaps, but as of now I won't put it into place until I'm sure he can't be turned over without force. If there is one thing I respect its the intelligence of another, and Kurosaki-san has if anything my respect as a fellow colleague in the field of medicine. Yet if the time comes...I will have him join me one way or the other.'' he said with confidence. He was completely certain he could turn Ichigo to his side when the game began, and if not he would do it by force.

If only he knew what he was dealing with...

**Evening-Izumo Inn**

Miya for the first time in her life was actually smiling more so then the resident at Izumo Inn had seen her. Then there was the spring in her step, and slight happy humming she was doing today. After ichigo left for work this morning and when the other residents woke up an hour or two later they all witnessed her change, and still trying to figure out what made her this way.

All they heard was that a new resident had taking a room, but left for work in the morning.

Uzume being who she was made a lewd comment that it was a man that had taking residence, and was the reason she was so happy.

She was rewarded with a ladle slamming into her forehead with deadly accuracy...

Still what Uzume was not lost on Miya, and she couldn't deny just by being with Ichigo in that morning alone was probably why she was so happy. Despite the fact she had never thought it was possible to find someone that could make her react, but that it was also in a man who proceeded to heal and safeguard the lifes of others.

Still there was so much about him that she didn't know nor did he know her nor of what she was or what was going to happen in the near future. Still that could not dampen her spirit as she could jut tell by looking into his eyes that Ichigo was a man she could respect.

Then she heard the door open, and her smile got a little warmer when in walked the person of her thoughts.

''Ah welcome back Ichigo-san, how was work?'' her response was him looking her way, and whatever scowl he had vanished completely when he saw her serene expression. Holding his folded doctors coat over his left forearm he ran a hand through his hair,

''Just another day is all Miya-san, but I'll be back I'm gonna go change.'' he said while she gave a nod in response.

A few minutes later she heard him come back down, and saw him wearing a simple black T-shirt with grey sweat pants. ''I'll be on the back deck if you need anything Miya-san!'' he said which she nodded though she was curious as to what he was going out there for sides the exercises he told her he does on a daily basis.

After cleaning up a bit, and not hearing from Ichigo her curiosity got the better of her, and slowly she crept toward the back deck. Peaking around the corner she saw to her surprise that Ichigo was actually sitting on the ground in a meditative posture.

_'Ichigo-san meditates? Interesting...'_

''I can see you, ya know'' Ichigo's spoke as his face broke into a smirk as Miya's eyes widened when his eyes opened to look her way. Then the impossible happened once again.

_''Eep''_

Miya, the #01 Sekirei, former leader of the First Generation Disciplinary Squad had just 'eeped'

Her face was red for a good hour or two after that much to Ichigo's amusement...

**1 Week Later**

If there was ever a time Miya truly felt affection for anyone she would have said no cause she hadn't. The only person that had been important to her was Takehito Asama a man that she respected as his views on the Sekirei were something she admired. However she wasn't affectionate with him as he was more like a good friend at most.

But now she truly knew the feeling of the word affection for in just a week Izumo Inn's newest resident had gotten extremely close to her over the last seven days. She could name a few of the many things she's learned about Ichigo from the past few days during their morning before he elft for work, and when he came back to meditate out in the backyard.

For one, she learned that he was actually very protective of his name as it was the name his mother had given him for it meant that he was 'One who Protects'. And those that mocked his name strawberry because of his name, and because of his hair got their face punched in when he was younger. She had giggled at that saying he must have been quite a ruffian when he was younger only to get him chuckling with her.

Then there was the fact that he had family back in Karakura, two younger sisters, and a father. Though she regretted asking of his mother as she only received a pain-filled regretful smile in response.

She could deduce what happened to her so she didn't say anymore on the matter...

However the biggest thing she learned about him was that he was actually a fighter back in his younger days. He trained in martial arts until his High School year came up. Even then he had admittingly got into a lot of fights with people that made fun of his hair from school bullies to thugs of his town.

Overall she deduced he was a ruffian back in his younger days, but grew out of it when he matured though she could see that he wasn't telling her everything, but was still willing to share his past with her. Something she herself found hard to do yet he only told her whn she wished to speak about it she could at her own pace.

Then there was the other thing that's changed between her and Ichigo, and that was how they acted around one another. It was mostly the same however now she had was daring enough to touch him, to actually hug him before he left for work. It was the same with him as he had put his arm around her shoulders, and placed his hand over hers at times when talked about their day.

This didn't help at all with her situation though as this increased moments of interaction only further enhanced her body's reaction to him. There was a point that she was actually afraid of what might happen if her control slipped. Then there was the slight tingling sensation every time she touched him. As if she was drawing something from within him, but she didn't know what it was yet it had an effect to put her into a state of complete serenity.

Indeed, Miya was starting to come to terms with the fact that Ichigo was not a normal person if he could make her feel this way with his presence and touch alone. Then again the person who could make her react couldn't possibly be normal by any means.

Still the more she stayed with Ichigo the more she was starting to learn what what affection meant to someone you cared for.

However tonight would be a night where not only her life, but the life of her fellow strawberry would take a major turn.

**Night-Izumo Inn**

Miya was in pain, that's all that could be expressed as she walked toward Ichigo's room with hesitant quiet steps. She dared not rouse the other occupants, but the trembling of her body was getting extensive. Her body was now on the offensive as it rejected every single attempt of her regaining control, and it was starting to get painful. Not only was her body physically trying to adapt to a reaction she had thought wasn't possible, but from her attempts of trying to push down her urges was putting its toll on her.

She needed to see Ichigo as he was the only one who could help her, but now she could barely keep up her strength. Breathing heavily she finally reached his door, and sliding it open she was left to see Ichigo sitting at his desk writing something down in his journal. However she noted he heard her coming in cause he soon turned his head.

''Oh Miya, what i- Hey are you okay?'' she watched his amber orbs flash with concern, and she suddenly lost feeling in her legs due to the pulse of her immense reaction coming out. However she never hit the floor as the sound of Ichigo's chair hitting the floor echoed as she fell into his arms. Her head nestled against his chest as he held her up, but she could feel him trying to get her attention his worried shouts for her to answer him dulled through her ears.

All she could do was look up to see his amber eyes swimming with concern which she smiled at, and for the first time in her life Miya felt tears gather in her eyes, She hated herself for doing this, but she had to do this otherwise she was afraid of what may happen to her. Lifting a hand she placed it on the side of his face causing him to freeze. Letting her hand rub the side of his face feeling the stubble against her hand.

''I'm sorry Ichigo, it seems I was mistaken...about my abilities. My body won't listen anymore...I-I can't...I'm so sorry...'' she whispered as she saw through her half lidded eyes the surprised look from his face then she mustered whatever strength she had left that wasn't being drained away and shot forth.

_'I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess...please forgive me''_

Was the last thing Ichigo heard before he felt Miya's lips connect with his own then his entire field of vision went white.

**MBI Headquarters- Directors Office**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Takami couldn't believe it her eyes were as wide as could be, and her entire face was as pale as death itself as she looked at the giant screen before her with complete and utter shock. It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't be POSSIBLE! Yet the screen flashing as if mocking her was showing the cold hard fact.

Sekirei #01 Miya had been winged...

''I-it can't be possible...Miya...has been winged?''

''HAHAHAHAHA! Now this is unexpected! Miya has been winged, and by the ever so illustrious Kurosaki himself! I never imagined this would happen!'' Minaka shouted in pure unadulterated excitement with a hint of insanity. He spun around in his chair with glee at the prospect of this new and completely unexpected event.

However Takami ignored the fool in favor of honing in on the location of the winging, and when she brought it up she promptly dropped to her knee's as her jack went slack.

Even Minaka stopped to see what it was, and his glasses cracked before he promptly fell out of his chair in sheer shock.

For before them with a live video feed of the entire city of Machikawa, but the entire northern section of the city was blanketed in shadow while the midnight sky was lit up dulling out the stars themselves.

The cause of this was simple for a pair of black outlined and purple wings were spread out amongst the entire northern section of the city. The location of where the phenomenon was coming from was...

Izumo Inn...

**End**

**Well that ends this chapter of The Transcendent Ashikabi!**

**Now before anyone starts asking why the change in Miya's history it is needed to fit the criteria fr what I want in this story, and seeing as this is an AU I have that right :P**

**Anyway next chapter discussions, truth and meeting the other residents! OH JOY!**

**Now tell me what you think; was it bad? Good? Horrible? What? TELL MEH IN A REVIEW OR I WILL SEND HICHIGO AFTER YOU! XD**


	3. Confessions, and a Warning

**I just want everyone to know that this is BEFORE canon like 3 months when Ichigo got to Machikawa, but now its been 1 month and 2 weeks so far.**

**WARNING; I had a really hard time making this chapter cause of a few parts that kinda made me feel uneasy about. So if you see Miya acting very OC then I apologize, but it was really difficult to try, and have it so she showed more emotion then she does in the manga or anime.**

**Anyway here's the newest addition to Transcendent Ashikabi.**

**The Transcendent Ashikabi**

**Chapter 3: Confessions, and a Warning**

''So care to explain exactly what happened, Kurosaki-san?'' a man spoke within Miya's room at the Izumo Inn. The man in question had gray hair with a loose white shirt with black pants on. His eyes stared from Kurosaki to his land lady with a look of extreme contemplation and apprehension. The events just a few hours ago were still plaguing his mind as the scene of those giant wings blanketing the city while causing the mass blackout was really something you couldn't forget. Not to mention the fact those wings were ones he'd only seen from Sekirei that had been winged only they were dwarfed by the sheer size he just saw a few hours ago.

It was a good thing he was coming back from work when it happened, but still the sheer raw power he felt pulsating from Izumo Inn had left him paralyzed for a good few seconds before he was able to shake it off before and run back at the Inn as quickly as possible.

And the scene that greeted him was the orange haired man who revealed himself to be the newest resident at the Inn was tucking in a passed out Miya. He introduced himself, but after that the man just sat at Miya's side never taking his eyes off her. And from what Kagari saw he could deduce the man was concerned for Miya's well being overall. He watched in surprise as the man parted a bang from her face and smiled sadly at her sleeping face.

The fact this man touched her without hesitation, and cared for her with such intensity was mind jarring for him cause it was well known Miya was not one to be cared for as she was the one who cared for everyone at the Izumo Inn. Yet this man was doing what she did for them only he could see the affection in his eyes, and the care he held for the woman which made his theory on what happened prior a lot more feasible.

Still it was a good thing he locked the door behind him, and destroyed all the camera's within the room to keep both Uzume and Matsu from peeping. The later they know the better as Miya needed her rest, and plus he needed to know exactly what happened to cause such a phenomenon.

''All I remember is Miya coming to my room, and right when I saw her I knew something was wrong. It was as if she was in immense pain hell she was barely able to walk. Then she suddenly lost feeling in her legs and fell, but I caught her in time. Yet I saw the pain...'' he looked down at his hands as he remembered her trembling pale clammy body in his arms. He felt her touch still lingering on his face, and that kiss before that flash of light.

Her words however is what confused him...

Kagari frowned at this new information, Miya being in pain was almost ludicrous as the woman was a being who held no equal among Sekirei. Her history was of her power being unmatched, her prowess on the battlefield showed that she could not be hurt by any means. Not even Karasuba could defeat her and even injuring her was an near impossible task.

However his eyes soon went to the orange haired Kurosaki...

_'But maybe her pain came from something else and she's been suppressing it for a while now. Perhaps it built up to the point it started to hurt her body.'_

''Kagari, tell me what happened just now I've been in a lot of crazy situations so I have experience so no need hide something like this from me. Tell me what happened to Miya, and don't leave anything out.'' Ichigo's words caused him to blinked before he looked to see the Kurosaki looking down at Miya's body. Gently holding her hand in his own, his eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his yet Kagari felt the firm tone in his voice.

Sighing he knew the answer to the question honestly he really didn't know how to answer the question since what happened was a phenomenon among mortals, but to Sekirei that actually knew of Miya knew this was a out of this world event since Miya was said to not be able to be winged.

But he couldn't just not say anything Miya has always been supportive of them all, and not helping her and the one she had been very close to would be sheer blasphemy to him. H wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't explain what happened.

Scratching his hair Kagari sighed again, ''Well Kurosaki-san its not really my place to tell you, and I'm not really supposed to say anything about what just happened. However since you've been the one she fell for then there is no reason for me to not tell you. So I'll tell you all that I can.'' he looked to see Ichigo give him a nod, and thus gathering up his knowledge he spoke.

''Well to begin with Miya, myself and many others are a race called Sekirei...''

**The Next Morning**

Brown eyes slowly started to open only to close when her vision began to blur, and this time Miya slowly started to open her eyes letting her vision settle. Briefly she saw the morning rays of light peek out from her window blinds. Blinking slowly, Miya just laid there in bed staring blankly up at the ceiling.

''I see you're awake that's good.'' she vaguely heard the voice of Kagari causing her to shift her gaze to her left to see Kagari leaning against the wall as he looked back at her. Miya blinked before she rubbed her temple as she settled herself upright. Only for Kagari to put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him.

''Don't move too much a lot happened last night, and its best you gather your bearings before you move.'' he said, but his words caused Miya's eyes to widen as the event of last night replayed through her head. The unbearable pain within her body, the last of her will being destroyed as she tried to hold down her reaction, coming into Ichigo's room, and...

Kissing him was the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness...

Her eyes darted around the room before they landed on the one person she really wanted to see, but it surprised her that he was still here with her. What she saw was Ichigo as her bedside against the wall sleeping. Just seeing him there filled her with both a sense of affection, and love yet guilt and self-loathing of herself at what she did last night.

Kagari may not have been able to read Miya as well as he would have wished, but even he could sense the distress from her body, and the way her eyes went from surprised to a deep sad, self-loathing glaze that he had never seen from her before. Looking from how she looked at the sleeping Kurosaki she could see the emotions clear as day, and decided it was best to leave.

''I'll leave you alone, but keep in mind Miya that man never left your side for a second. I saw no spite nor anger, but pure concern for you. Just thought you should know that...'' silently he stood up, and left the room to go check up on Matsu and Uzume whom no doubt by now were probably asleep against the door outside out of sheer worry for their beloved if very scary 'Big Sister'.

Miya however kept her eyes solely on Ichigo's sleeping face even if she did hear what kagari said, and though it warmed her heart that Ichigo had stayed with her. It did not erase the guilt she felt for what she did to him it was something she never wanted to do. To drag him into this mess of a plan by that crazed fool Minaka meddling in something he shouldn't have. And now she just had to drag in the one person she was starting to love.

Now Ichigo was in this mess because of her, and because of that Miya felt so guilty of involving him in something that could endanger his very life. That hit her hard more then anything else in her life has come at her. Turning her gaze down at her sheets closed her eyes as her guilt and grief swelled up in her chest.

_'What have I done?'_

So lost in thought she never saw Ichigo's eyes part way to glance at her before a smile came across his face.

''Miya...''

Tensing slightly the purple haired woman hesitantly looked up to see the amber eyes she's come to love staring back at her with all the warmth she'd come to expect from Ichigo. Silence followed before Ichigo spoke the few words that made Miya pale considerably.

''Kagari told me everything...about the Sekirei, The Sekirei Plan, Ashikabi, and MBI'S involvement in it all.'' he said with his voice monotone to the end. He watched Miya flinch before he frowned when he saw her nearly jump out of her futon before set herself down before him bowing her head nearly touching the floor.

''I'm so sorry...'' was all she said, it was all she could say or what she had done. In her mind what she had done to him was horrible, and she just couldn't forgive herself for doing this. Especially to Ichigo, the only man in her life to gain her affection, and come to make her feel what it meant to be cared for.

Seeing her bowed like this made Ichigo's frown turn into a scowl this was not right by any means. She was a respectable woman he had come to care for and respect on a level he hadn't for anyone else in his life. Not only did she and himself have a lot common, but to just be with her to her smile was enough for him to wash away a bad day.

To see her bowing before him was just flat out wrong...

Pushing himself off the floor he moved toward the silent Miya, and put his hands on her shoulders which caused her tense which in turn made him frown.

''We may not know each as much as we would like to, but I won't let this incident stop up from getting to know one another on a deeper level. If you think I'm mad at you then don't cause I'm not believe me when I say I've been in a lot more stranger and much more dangerous situations then this.'' he ended with a bitter chuckle as he remembered the events of his life from when he was 15.

He felt Miya's shoulders tremble beneath his hands, but she hadn't moved from her spot.

Having his resolve build up, and nodding to himself he spoke.

''Miya-chan, look at me...''

She hesitated, but hearing the way he addressed her with that suffix was a sign that he was truly serious. She raised her head, and prepared herself for what would happen next, but nothing could have truly prepared her for what happened. Cause when her brown eyes met his amber orbs she soon felt her worries, her fear, her guilt, her self-loathing was away.

When Miya raised her head Ichigo saw for the second time since' he has known Miya to see tears streaming down her face. To see her cry like this was the clincher for Ichigo as he just acted without another word. Raising his hand he tilted her face up so she was looking directly up into his eyes before he leaned in.

Her eyes widened when she felt the familiar sensation of Ichigo's lips on her own, and in a burst of light she felt something coming out from her back. However her surprise grew when she felt the immersion of something even greater then the birth of her wings. What she felt was the power she felt coming from Ichigo which flowed into her body; empowering her, and gifting her with a power she had never experienced in her life.

So stunned she was left breathless as Ichigo pulled away just enough that his nose was touching hers. His eyes opened to reveal his once amber orbs glowing an unearthly shade of glowing azure while his hand held her face caressing her cheek.

''Don't you ever believe that what you did was bad if you had told me what was wrong I would have helped you sooner. Let me be clear Miya-chan I don't care what happens me, I am here for you, and you Miya are not alone in this. I am may not fully understand what it means to be your Ashikabi, but what I do understand is that I will protect you, and everyone at Izumo Inn with all my power. The times you've done this alone are over because now you have me here at your side. I won't let you burden yourself with the responsibility on your own anymore.''

When Miya heard this registering every word he said she couldn't stop the biggest smile she has ever let show come upon her face. Her tear's of sorrow were quickly replaced with tears of happiness flow down her face. The emotion she felt from Ichigo was strong, and so intense it nearly overwhelmed her as his protective attitude showed itself in full force. It was a charm she had grown quickly to admire, but now it was something she found to be one of the greatest aspects of him that she loved.

Looking at Ichigo, her Ashikabi a word so alien to her filled her with a warmth she had never felt in her life. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned into him causing her to feel his own to wrap around her smaller frame. Nestling her head against him she let out a steady sigh as she tried to regain some form of stability in herself, and being with Ichigo seemed to help her. She smiled when she felt him pull her closer into him as he rested his chin ontop of her head.

''I don't have much experience in this so if I make mistakes please bear with me so that I learn from them. Let's take this slow Miya-chan let's not rush into this without at least knowing one another. If you will trust me let's build upon our trust, and perhaps one day we can truly express ourselves without fearing the unknown. Until then I will serve as your Ashikabi to the best of my ability, and protect you, and all those that stay here at Izumo Inn.'' his said with his words full of conviction, and determination.

Unknown to him he missed Miya's eyes quivering before she closed them, and just leaned into his chest hiding the happiest smile she has ever showed appear on her face.

''I would like that very much, Ichigo-kun, and I will do the same for you my Ashikabi-kun'' she uttered into the fabric of his clothing cause Ichigo to blink before his face broke into a small smile.

_'I'll protect you Miya-chan, and if that's mean I have to raise my sword again...then so be it'_ he thought as his eyes morphed into a cold ruthless shade of crimson. The necklace around his neck glowed for a second as the black and white moon seemed to shimmer as it seemed affected by the inner power of the Kurosaki.

**Present Time-Outside Miya's Room**

''But Kagari-tan~ Why can't we go inside~'' Matsu pouted toward the flame using Sekirei who just gave her a look before shaking his head.

''Because Matsu I for one do not want to impede upon Miya, and be under her ire, and two I respect her privacy enough to leave her alone with the man she has chosen for herself.'' he said causing a serious glint to come into the normally perverted redheads eyes. It was a well kept secret that Matsu worked alongside Miya years ago so to hear that her old leader had found someone that was able to make her react was nearly impossible.

But if what she saw last night was any indication then whoever that man was he couldn't be normal if he was able to make Miya as she has for the past few days gain a spring in her step.

Hell that event was still being spread among the web like wildfire before MBI cut it off before it got out of reach. It ended up causing mass panic among Machikawa as the entire cities electricity plant exploded. Not only that, but the sheer image of those wings was still fresh in the minds of everyone that saw them including herself.

''What I want to know is who the mysterious man is if he can make Miya like she has been for the few days then he has to be pretty amazing.'' Uzume said with a grin causing Kagari to shake his head.

''You really wanna get on Miya's bad side Uzume?'' he said causing the brunette to freeze before she paled considerably at the idea of a irate Miya on her heels with the ever dangerous ladle! She hugged herself while shivering as visage of a smiling Miya holding the ladle in hand walked toward her menacingly.

''….Good point...''

The sound of Miya's door sliding open alerted the three before they all turned around, and what they saw caused their eyes to widen. What they saw was Miya walking out with the more serene smile they had ever seen on the woman's face. Her browns eyes twinkling with adoration, and affection of the one beside her. Her hands held in front of her with her hands crossed in front of her. While Ichigo's hand was on her shoulder, and giving Miya a sense of protection as if her Ashikabi's very presence gave her that sense of safety.

It was the man that grabbed the attention of both Matsu and Uzume as it was the first time meeting him, and what they saw had varied reactions. Matsu's was predictable her glasses fogged up as a creepy smirk crossed her face as she beheld the appearance of the man who had truly gained the affection of her Leader.

However Uzume's was very interesting especially to the eyes of Kagari, and Miya who subtly looked from Matsu to Kagari, and finally Uzume. What she saw caused her to raise an eyebrow before her eyes furrowed a bit. For Uzume was staring in shock at the appearance of Ichigo as her cheeks flushed crimson, her body trembled as she gazed upon the appearance of the orange haired Kurosaki with glazed eyes.

_'N-no way...this man...he's the one I reacted to from before, but if that's true then...he's my...Ashikabi-sama.'_ feeling a gaze on her Uzume's eyes went from Ichigo to Miya's eyes boring back at her with a analyzing nature. Then she gave her a subtle nod which meant only one thing to the usual teasing brunette.

_'We'll talk later...'_

For Ichigo, he couldn't wipe the smile that was on his face for he felt years of pain, regret, and guilt seemed to no longer haunt him . It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders leaving him with so much freedom that he hasn't felt in years. Yet this all paled in comparison to how he felt for the woman beside him. He never expected himself to ever feel for someone like he did for Miya, but he felt like taking the chance to get to know her, and to be with her for he couldn't deny what he felt for Miya was purely genuine.

He looked at the three before Miya and himself, and sighed missing Uzume's state when she saw him before he looked down at Miya who feeling his gaze looked up at him with her brilliant smile.

Turning her head she look at her three residents, and spoke with all the care, affection and warmth she held for Ichigo as she raised her hand to grasp his hand as she smiled at the three before her.

''Well this was a bit later then expected, but everyone please meet Kurosaki Ichigo, Izumo Inn's newest occupant, and my Ashikabi-kun.'' she said smiling all the while. Ichigo just smiled at her as he wasn't surprised in the slightest that she told them because he could feel all three were Sekirei even if the feel of their power was different and varied.

The results however was amusing to say the least...

Kagari just stood there staring back and forth between the two before he just scratched his head.

''I never really it would happen, but all I can say is Congratulations Miya.'' he said getting the violet haired woman to nod towards Kagari. Then she looked towards Uzume who remained silent for a second clearly she could see her suppressing her bodies reaction to him so she didn't cause the moment to be ruined which she was glad for. However she would need to speak to her about this soon.

Ichigo watched as the brunette of the three seemed to look at him for a long while, and seeing her chocolate orbs looking at him made him feel a tug somewhere within his soul. Other then that nothing, but he watched as she walked toward the two before giving a soft smile toward Miya.

''There is no better gift then gaining your Ashikabi, especially for you Miya if anyone deserves it you do. Congratulations, Miya.'' she said giving a slight bow which Miya did the same, but she gave the younger girl a look that she nodded to.

They would indeed speak later...

Then Ichigo felt someone's hand crawling up his back...

''Fufufufu~ Oh Miya-tan you're ashikabi is such a fine looking specimen just look at these muscles~'' the redheaded Sekirei said whilst her glasses twinkled.

She never saw Kagari and Uzume in perfect unison take 5 steps back whilst Ichigo just glanced down at Matsu with a raised eyebrow.

Then an oppressive aura fell onto the room, and more specifically on Matsu who froze as she felt the ever so familiar yet much more dense, and thick malicious aura come down upon her like a demon would for its prey. Turning her head she saw to her horror Miya looking at her with her eyes closed, and her smile still in place.

However there was absolutely no warmth in this smile oh no there was only the promise of a brutal, horrendous death for a certain red head.

_''Matsu...''  
_

''W-w-wait Miya!''

_''Indecent acts in Izumo Inn are forbidden, but to say such things about my Ashikabi-kun deserve...severe punishment.''_

''N-n-no...w-wait what in the HELL IS THAT!?'' she screamed as behind Miya's back unlike the usual hanya mask that always appeared. This time it was a mask of a horned demon with razor sharp teeth, its eyes bleeding out while its teeth had flesh and gore dripping from its jaw. Its eyes glowed a menacing bloodthirsty gaze.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow before he looked down at Miya who seemed to be scaring the redhead then he looked up at the mask, and could only think of one thing.

_'Is she unintentionally channeling my reiatsu?'_

That day Matsu was scarred for life while Kagari and Uzume agreed with one another on one thing.

Never EVER piss off Miya especially when it concerns her Ashikabi!

**3 Hours Later-Outside**

''So I uh have a question if you don't mind Kurosaki-san.'' Kagari asked as he, Ichigo, Miya and Uzume sat at the dining room table. Matsu was still passed out from sheer fear and shock of what she had seen.

Looking to kagari he raised an eyebrow,''Yes what is it Kagari-san?'' he said causing Kagari to look toward him with a pointed gaze as if trying to figure out a problem he had yet to find the answer to. ''Why haven't we seen you earlier? I mean if you've stayed here for over a week why haven't any of us seen you?'' clearly he was confused as to how Ichigo could have not been seen by them for that long.

However it was Miya that spoke, ''Well that's simple Kagari, Ichigo-kun works at the Hiyamakai Hospital early in the morning. He has to be there at 5:30 in the morning, and usually he gets off late because he has to make sure his patient is secure. Because of that he doesn't meet you cause you get here after he leaves in the morning, and are asleep when he gets back. Uzume just sleeps in during the morning, and is usually soaking in the hot spring or fallen asleep in the spring either one.'' she said knowing the two like the back of her hand.

''You know us too well Miya-san, but what about Matsu I would have imagined she would be the first one to find out about him.'' kagari said causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow before Miya just gave a cute chuckle hidden by the sleeve of her haori.

''Oh that is quite simply I just went into her room, and told her that spying on other occupants at Izumo Inn was forbidden.'' she ended with another chuckle while Kagari and Uzume gave her perplexed looks.

_'More like threatened her is more like it...'_

Ichigo just chuckled at Miya's manner of words before he suddenly felt a presence to his left so glancing that direction he was met with Uzume's eyes looking at him with awe. Her eyes slowly forming into glowing stars?

That was new...

''Wait a second are you THE Kurosaki Ichigo that published this?!'' she said before she pulled out a crimson covered book with the name 'Loveless' that instantly caught the eye of Kagari while Ichigo blinked for a second until his eyes lit up with recognition. He gained a smile as he grabbed the book from Uzume's hand as he held it to his eyes.

''Ah yes, apart from the two books I published in my college days this was something I worked on during my senior year in high school. Loveless. I never expected it to be such a huge hit...'' he muttered as he eyed the book with a slight forlorn expression. That is until the book was swiped from his hands until he was facing the cover once again. Looking up he saw Uzume shyly pointing at the cover.

''Will you sign this please?''

Kagari guffawed right then and there even if he knew the mass popularity of the book to see Uzume acting like this was just too good to miss. Miya discreetly looked at the book with an interested twinkle in her brown orbs. If this was a book written by her Ashikabi then it was imperative that she gained a copy.

For future prospects of course...

Chuckling Ichigo went to grab a pen only for one to have one nearly shoved into his face, and it belonged to Uzume. Thinking nothing of it he went to grab the pen only to have his hand brush against her own causing her eyes to widen as her restricted bodily reaction pulsed causing her to flinch which Miya caught making her eyes narrow.

Not seeing this Ichigo took the pen from her slightly trembling hand, and wrote his signature down.

''And there you go Uzume-san...'' he blinked as the book and pen was quickly taken from him as Uzume stood up, and bowed her head hiding her flushing cheeks from his view.

''Thank you so much Ichigo-san'' she muttered causing Ichigo to nod although he was a tad perplexed by her sudden change in behavior. As he was about to ask her if she was okay he felt a sudden vibration in his pocket.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Blinking he pulled out his phone as everyone cast their gaze toward him. Looking at the phone dial he frowned a bit before accepting the caller.

''Hello?''

_''HELLO Mr. Kurosaki! Congratulations you've wo-''_

''Annoying scammers...'' he said ending the call causing the three sekirei to blink before he scowled as his phone rung again. Pulling it out again he accepted the call before putting it to his ear.

''Hello?''

_''Why did you hang up on me? That's rude!'' _a voice high pitched and ever so annoying run in his ear causing him to scowl before he pulled his phone away to see the caller's face. A face the three Sekirei knew all to well as Kagari's eyes narrowed in anger, Uzume's face was void of her blush as she kept a serious expression.

Miya...her eyes opened to be looking from Ichigo's side glaring down at the face of one Minaka Hiroto grinning like the maniacal genius he was with his glasses slightly cracked glinted in some form of light on his end.

''_Minaka..._'' she uttered in pure unfiltered hate and loathing for the man causing Ichigo to look at her with concern before he scowled down at the man called Minaka. If this man can make Miya release such hatred, and make her have such eyes then this man had to have done something to her on some level.

That thought angered him to no end...

''Who are you, and what do you want?''

If anything the mans grin got even bigger at the question before he leaned back and folded his hands together.

_''Hehehe you're quite the hard man to get in touch with Kurosaki-san nonetheless let me introduce myself. My name is Minaka Hiroto Chairman and Founder of MBI, and I've come to congratulate you upon winging Miya something not only myself, but many others thought to be impossible. Yet you a human had done so. You're quite interesting Kurosaki-san, but nonetheless let me be the first to Welcome you into the Sekirei Plan!'' _Minaka shouted to the Heaven only to have Ichigo giving him a hardened scowl, and if looks could kill Minaka would be 300 feet under being tormented by the ruthless dregs of Hell's creatures.

''So you're the president of MBI I'll tell you now you're attempts to hire me when I came here were quite annoying.'' he said to himself tot he surprise of the three Sekirei in his presence whilst Minaka grinned a bit bigger if it was possible.

_''Oh yes, Karasuba said as much I didn't truly think there was anyone able to actually humble her, but it seems I was wrong though fair warning she is now quite excited meet you again.''_ he replied causing Ichigo to theorize this Karasuba was the woman with the nodaichi from back then.

He missed the shocked, and nervous looks he got from both Kagari and Uzume as they knew all to well about the infamous 'Black Sekirei' and to hear this man, and just a simple doctor had actually _humbled_ her put them on edge.

Was he scary like Miya? Or something else underneath that impassive facade of his?

Whatever it was it had to been something incredibly terrifying to humble even that deranged Karasuba.

Miya on the other hand looked toward her Ashikabi with a raised eyebrow despite the fact she was rather displeased with even hearing Minaka's voice she was curious by what he said. Ichigo was hounded by MBI when he came to the city, and they even sent Karasuba after him only to have her _humbled_ by him? That thought alone made her wonder exactly what he had done to Karasuba to cause her to fail. Karasuba was not to be underestimated as her power was high, and she had been under her leadership when the First Disciplinary Squad was active. Yet to hear Ichigo had made Karasuba cowl was something that piqued her interested extremely.

Scowling harder the orange haired doctor replied, ''I see, but why don't you enlighten me as to what this Sekirei Plan is about?'' honestly he didn't really care cause he already knew about it as kagari told him what it was, but he wanted to hear from the Game Master's own words on what he described it as. Plus if it had anything to do with bring conflict to Izumo Inn that was when he'd act.

Sensing the turn from the conversation heading toward his favorite subject Minaka slid to the edge of his seat in excitement. _''Ah yes the Sekirei Plan, let me explain since you have winged Miya herself you have become a legit partner in the plan. Like you many other Ashikabi are popping around the city. You will all participate in the game, and the last one remaining will ASCEND TO THE HEAVENS AND ATTAIN THE POWER OF GODS!'' _he stood up screaming at the end losing all composure he once had.

He was met with silence as the three Sekirei just gave him the evil eye, but Miya and by extension Uzume felt the sudden shift from Ichigo's posture. His head drooped hiding his eyes with the bangs of his hair. Then his voice broke the silence with words that caused Minaka to freeze, and the Sekirei to look at him in surprise.

''A game? This is not _game_, _Hiroto-san_. This a sick twisted demented plot created by clearly a madman who does not understand the forces he's messing with. You speak of the powers of god when you don't even know the full extent of what a God can do. _Hiroto-san_, I won't waste my time with you nor this little game only that I give you fair warning.'' he continued before raising his head just enough to show his eyes behind his orange bangs. His eyes snapped open to reveal his smoldering orbs glowing crimson.

_''I nor Miya or any future Sekirei that join me will ever participate in this plan of yours, and should any of these conflicts associated with this plan come to Izumo Inn. I will not hesitate to bring the whole of MBI down around you, and make you despair as you stare into the face of a true living breathing **God**. Now have a good day Hiroto-san.''_ not wasting another second Ichigo ended the call before exhaling.

Then he heard the drop of a chopstick, and he looked up to see Kagari dropping his chopsticks from his limp fingers as he along with Uzume and even Miya stared at him with shock or surprised faces. Then Uzume could only say one thing to summarize what just happened.

''You have got to have the biggest set of balls in the world, and made of titanium Ichigo-san.''

Yup that pretty much summarized it...

**End**

**Well there ya go everyone the 3rd chapter to The Transcendent Ashikabi.**

**Now before anyone starts to ask yes Miya was a little OC, and I apologize since I was trying to capitalize on this moment since she has been winged and found her Ashikabi.**

**Now next update might not come for a bit since got college tomorrow and work the next day, and all that other stuff :/**

**Any who please tell me in a review; did you Like it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me please :D**

**Ja'ne!**

**P.S: I don't own Loveless as it is owned by the creators of Final Fantasy VII.**


	4. Acceptance

**Hey guys and here's the next update to Transcendent Ashikabi now I'd just like to say thank you to those that reviewed and liked this story.**

**I've been getting reviews saying people want chapters to be longer, and that would take time seeing as I have not wrote long chapters in a long time so I need to get back in that state I used to be in. But they'll come eventually also some of you guys are afraid Ichigo is going to have a big harem well let me point out something that would conflict with Ichigo's personality because let's face it Ichigo is a prude at his very core.**

**But yeah to ease your worries the harem will not be so huge that it would kill the story, but enough to seem adequate.**

**Anyway I'm still deciding on what to do with Minato, but that'll be decided next chapter...maybe. **

**On with the story!**

**The Transcendent Ashikabi**

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

Ichigo could only sigh something he'd been doing quite a lot lately. It's been 2 weeks since the incident with Miya, and his threat to MBI and so far everything had been normal for the most part. He hadn't seen or heard so much as a peep from MBI after threatening their Director and Founder, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, and that someone being a certain gray haired Nodaichi wielding battle maniac of a Sekirei.

However there were a few things that has happened over the two weeks. Firstly, Chiho had been recovering quite nicely, and from being kept up to speed on her condition, and recovery rate she would be completely healthy earlier then expected if all things went well. Yet the ever annoying rich kid Higa was there at times to keep proposing ways to hire him into his company or offer a hand in a partnership which he refused at every turn.

Say what you want, but Higa just annoyed him to no end, and reminded him of a mini Aizen minus the god complex, and the desire to become a God over the spiritual realm.

Then there was the events that have took place over the two weeks at the Inn. So far everything had went to normal besides the time he spent with Miya was taken with much more care then before as he used every moment to spend time with her, and so far he could quite literally say as of this moment just by living here for this short amount of time had been the best moments of his life.

Miya made him feel something he hadn't felt for another woman in his life. The woman was beautiful of that there was no doubt, but her personality, and attitude kept him at peace with himself, but at the same time her smile alone caused a surge of a deep sense of wanting to protect her from everything that intended to harm her. It was so strong at times he felt like he'd take on Soul Society's Gotei 13, Aizen, and the Vandenreich just for her alone.

However he was still hesitant to tell her about himself though it was easier since he now knew she wasn't human, and thus she could possibly understand, and come to understand what he was, and what he had done in his life. It was also pretty clear that she herself had a past that she was apprehensive to speak about.

Perhaps time would allow themselves to become more comfortable to tell one another their past, but until then they were just content with being one another.

It was also amusing to him and Miya both to see how utterly terrified Matsu was of him, and muttering how their children would gonna be demonic little monsters. That comment had actually caused Miya to blush before she sent a ladle into Matsu's head knocking her out cold. He himself had actually kept himself composed as much as he could which was really hard considering Miya was physically beating the hell out of a crying Matsu with her deadly ladle.

Then came another issue well he wouldn't call it an issue, but more like an annoying speculation that's been bugging him for awhile now. That speculation revolved around the exuberant if not more then usual brunette he'd come to know as Uzume. For awhile now he'd sensed her eying him when she thought he wasn't looking, and when he caught her she always looked away with blush on her face. Then there was the way she fidgeted or became nervous when he looked her way for more then a second longer.

At first he thought it was because she was a fan of his book Loveless, but then he remembered a key thing about the woman, and that was she like everyone besides him was not mortal, but an alien lifeform that looked completely human, and she as a Sekirei would 'react' as Kagari put it when they were in the presence or close to their destined one. That thought opened this whole case of his speculation on her which only became a lot stronger after he returned to the Inn after work, and seeing a happily smiling Miya, and equally smiling Uzume at her side welcoming him home.

Miya had spoken to her that much was true, but whatever that was discussed had left the two women very content. Uzume now showed less shyness then before, and displayed small signs of affection for him like sitting at his right with Miya on his left or putting her hand in his own at times from under the table.

His speculation on her became fact after she showed her open displays of affection for him, and that was what left him with a conundrum as he was still new to being an Ashikabi. Plus having a second woman to be with him went against the moral laws of human society. Things were different however it seemed when it came to being an Ashikabi as having multiple Sekirei was to be expected.

Still it left him with a whole new territory he had never tread upon, a place that men dreamed of yet dreaded at the same time.

That territory was having more then one woman at your side...

You could see the rain clouds forming above his head...

''Ichigo?'' Miya's voice interrupted him from his thoughts looking up he saw Miya standing at his side carrying a plate of two cups of tea. He gave her a nod as he took the tray from her where she soon sat down at his side where both were soon gazing out at the back deck. Placing the tray down he took both cups and handed Miya her own.

The two sat there just letting the soft breeze pass them by until finally Miya spoke.

''So what troubles you?'' she said before taking a sip of her tea whilst Ichigo merely glanced her way before giving a small sigh. He knew Miya would have asked sooner or later, and seeing as she was starting to grow increasingly more aware and able on how to read him he figured it would come soon. So sensing the inevitable he looked up at the morning where the sun was barely reaching dawn.

''It's Uzume she's reacting to me isn't she?'' he asked causing her to raise an eyebrow before a few seconds of contemplation gave a nod confirming his thoughts.

''Yes, in fact she has been for a while now, but out of respect for me and you she's been keeping it under control. Though it is best not to ignore this matter cause for us Sekirei having a reaction to our destined one is the most important thing to us, and you have seen what happens when a Sekirei ignores her reaction for too long.'' she said with a small forlorn expression causing him to frown as he remembered as well before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

''I know that, but how can I have more then one Sekirei? Kagari told me that it was natural for Ashikabi to have more then one Sekirei, but it feels to me dishonorable.'' he said causing Miya to look at her Ashikabi with a perplexed expression before her eyes softened upon realizing it. Ichigo was still tied down by the laws of human society who frowned upon having more then one wife. Polygamy was something that was almost to completely against the law and moral code of humans of this era.

And from all the time she spent with Ichigo, and although he wasn't a normal human hell he was still an enigma to her he was still raised in human society, and was very uptight when it came to romance. So after having all this thrown on him, thrown into this situation without any kind of preparation beforehand, and now having to deal with being her Ashikabi, but now having a another Sekirei reacting to him? It must be conflicting with his persona which explained why he was so troubled for the past few days.

''I see, but to ignore her reaction will only hurt her in the end. Plus for when it comes to my race we do not mind if our destined one has more then just one Sekirei that is depending on the power of that particular Ashikabi, and while it is an unusual circumstance it is not seen as a bad thing.'' she said although she didn't admit that she felt a bit possessive of him. Still she couldn't let her younger sibling deny herself to be with her Ashikabi which was why she had spoken to her beforehand.

Ichigo merely scratched his head as he gazed out at the sky while his mind ran a mile a second on the implications this could cause him. If anyone from his hometown ever heard him say what he was about to say they would have never let him live it down. Uryu would taunt his him for weeks on end, and Chad may even break a chuckle. Orihime god forbid she may just pass out, and soon come up with all sorts of crazy ideas of him with a horde of women that would soon eat him up due to their sheer overbearing numbers.

Then he felt a rushing sense of dread if Tatsuki, Keigo or Kami help him his _father _found out!

Finally realizing it he made up his mind.

''Though I don't like the thought of this I won't let her suffer, and hopefully I can get to know her as I am with you, and possibly forge a bond that could perhaps go beyond that of friendship in the future.'' Miya smiled as she looked upon the determined face of her Ashikabi before giving a small giggle causing him to frown in confusion.

''What is it? What's so funny?'' he questioned before Miya merely hidding her giggled behind her hand, but she glanced at him with an adoring gaze.

''You, no matter how many times I see it your determination is simply inspiring.'' she said causing him to blink before he gave a small chuckle. Deciding to tease her a bit he spoke with a small smirk crossing his face.

''Oh? And do you find anything else about me to be funny?'' honestly it was meant to be a joke, but Miya turned to face him only she had a smile that actually struck him speechless. It was full of affection true, but he could feel a deeper meaning of love she was showing to him through this smile of hers.

''Your urge to protect those you care for is one of the many things I find admirable about you. You care for everyone close to you, and help those that are in dire need of help. You hold a very durable code of honor from what I see that you wish to uphold at all costs, but at such lengths I have yet to foresee. True I don't know more about you, but already just these aspects alone only adds more reason as to why I care for you the way I do.''

Ichigo just looked at her before he gave a small chuckle before looked back out to see the sun rising into the morning sky.

''I see, and it would seem I was correct in knowing you were far more studious then I first thought.'' he said before Miya gave him a gaze that spoke volumes.

''And what...do you think about me?'' she spoke ever so quietly, but Ichigo heard her before he just stared directly at causing her to feel a bit fidgety under his intense gaze.

''Given the fact your an extravagant woman with a personality I can't help, but to love, and still act like a mother hen to the other residents of this Inn makes me wonder if you think I'm another one of your children under this roof. You scold those that disobey the rules here at Izumo Inn with that interesting trick you pull off by inducing fear into them. I'll admit I find it a bit enticing to see you use that, but overall you are a woman I want to know more about and willing to know at your own pace.'' he finished before taking a sip of his tea.

Thus he missed Miya's cheeks burn bright red at his words before she decided to be the one to finish this bout of teasing.

''Oh, but I don't find you as a child of mine no you're much more then that...'' here she leaned closer to him before she boldly pecked his cheek causing his eyes to widen slightly before he looked her way where he saw her pink dusted cheeks and adoring smile even wider then before.

''I see you as my loving fiance'' she said before she stood up, and taking the tray, her cup and his cup from his limp fingers she strolled away without a word while a feeling of victory rushed through her body.

If Ichigo could do a spit take he would have done so on the spot so left with only himself he could only sit there alone with Miya's last words ringing in his ears. Eyes wide in shock before he finally placed his hand over his face.

_'Fiance?...now that I think about that does't sound so bad...'_

Briefly a small smile formed on his face at the thought...

**3 Hours Later**

Ichigo stared, stared and stared some more at the scene before him with dull empty eyes he always knew the other residents at Izumo Inn had their querks and kinks. Kagari was a Host at a Midnight Club. Matsu being who she was with all things pervy made it very easy to see that she liked to spy on the other residents much more so on him after meeting him. He didn't know why, but after Miya told him about her hidden camera's he always kept an eye out for them.

But then came...Uzume...

The woman to be his second Sekirei if all things went well that is, but as he sat there in the living room with Miya on his left, Kagari siting in the arm chair to his right with both holding varying expression. Kagari looked as if he had swallowed a lemon as he stared at the sight with a look of shock while Miya just looked on with an amused expression with her ever lovely smile in place.

Ichigo just...didn't know what to say honestly...I mean could you blame the guy?

After all he was seeing the ever exuberant Uzume dressed in a strawberry costume which didn't stop from showing her perfectly shaped legs and fair skin, and she was asking how she looked.

The irony of this _hurt_ so bad...was his eyes bleeding?

Inwardly Ichigo could have sworn he heard his inner tenants laughing/chuckling at this scene...

''Sooo~ What do you think?'' she said before doing a twirl though she said it to all of them it was deliberately aimed towards Ichigo with how she was giving him a stare that just asked him for his opinion. For the past few days since her talk with Miya, Uzume had been doing a lot of things to gain Ichigo's eye from holding his hand from under the table to even 'accidentally' falling asleep on his shoulder while watching T.V. Which ended up with him blushing at how close she usually got to him that is before Miya got to her with the ladle.

Still she was very stubborn, and not a few times Ichigo had responded in kind to her actions that always at every given turn left in her a cherry red blushing mess from compliments to rubbing her head in a affectionate manner.

Kagari just slapped his face with his hand inducing the full fledged facepalm as he beheld the ridiculous sight of his fellow Sekirei. He didn't know whether to laugh or call out Uzume to her obvious reactions to Ichigo just so she would stupid with this over the top foolishness! Miya on the other hand merely giggled into her hand as she eyed her young sibling with a look of amusement. Uzume always had been an excitable girl, but she guessed since meeting Ichigo she was becoming even more excited at finally having the prospect of being with her Ashikabi.

She glanced at Ichigo only to raise an eyebrow when she saw how his face was turning pale by the second...

For Ichigo as he looked upon Uzume's costume he couldn't speak a word, and then just as he looked at Uzume's face her twinkling honey brown orbs starring back at him with a hopeful expression. He was faced with opposition because for one Uzume truly did look...cute in this costume if anything, but still...

A giant...Strawberry costume?

Was the gods mocking him?

He wouldn't be surprised if they were...

''I-ichigo-san...what do you think?'' Uzume said in a small stutter causing him to look her way causing her tense up before her cheeks started to heat up when she saw him stand up from his position, and walk her way. Stepping into her personal space she was left speechless under his smoldering gaze before he leaned down till he was eye level with her. His warm breath sent goosebumps down her body, and her heart beat so fast it could have exploded.

''Uzume...strawberry...costume...cute...'' was all he had said causing her to blush to a degree that could have been unhealthy to the average human.

Then...Ichigo blacked out due to the sheer sight...

''Ah! Ichigo-san!'' expectingly Uzume panicked when Ichigo's eyes rolled back before foam started to leave his mouth. Catching him she tried to shake him awake while kagari just facepalmed harder while Miya...

Miya just giggled harder before she decided to help her fellow sibling and Ashikabi.

**Later-Ichigo's Room**

The first thing Ichigo woke up to was the ceiling to his room in the Inn, but he felt a few things were different for one it was turning dusk outside meaning he'd been asleep for awhile now. Second he was not only asleep on his futon which wouldn't account to being different, but thing was it felt a bit softer then usual.

Then he smelled something of a natural scent, and to his nose it smelt of honey which was strange in itself, chocolate and a pinch of something else.

Pulling himself up Ichigo felt something drop to his lap causing him to look down to see a damp rag. Frowning he perked up when he heard a small snooze to his right so looking that way his eyes softened slightly. For it was Uzume asleep against the wall with a bucket of water and towels a few feet from her.

Then the incident from before came rushing back causing him to curse himself for blacking out from something like that, but the sheer sight truly was...mind blowing for him...

_'Still it seems she's been taking care of me meaning Miya must be making dinner for the other residents.'_

His movements however caused Uzume's ears to twitch before she opened her eyes only to see ichigo looking her way with a small smile.

Eyes snapped wide open before she was at his side.

''Oh my god are you okay? Your not hurt are you? Do you still have a fever?'' she said as she checked his body for any abnormalities, but Ichigo just chuckled at her behavior before waving his hand.

''I'm fine really...'' he said waving off her worries, but as soon as she saw he wasn't hurt she quickly pulled herself away from him, and bowed her head.

''I'm so sorry!''

Blinking at this ichigo couldn't help, but voice his confusion, ''For what exactly?''

She kept her head to the floor as she answered him ''For making you black out like that I didn't take into consideration that it would have caused you to do that. I'm sorry!'' she repeated once again.

And once more Ichigo was left with a feeling he had when Miya had bowed to him out of making him her Ashikabi, and seeing the normally excitable brunette bowing her head like his was wrong especially over something as simple as this. Having enough of it he put his hand on her head before rubbing her hair affectionately.

''Raise your head Uzume it was just a simple accident, and one I find to be embarrassing for myself. Still its fine _really_.'' he said, and after a few moments he felt Uzume's body start to tremble before sniffing could be heard. He watched perplexed as she did indeed raise her head, but strangely she was crying for what reason he couldn't fathom.

That is until she tackled him with him landing on his futon as her arms wrapped around his chest. Frowning at her current state ichigo did his best to console her by running his hand through hr hair while the other rubbed her back.

''I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...'' she repeated, and yet the ministrations from the orange haired Kurosaki were at least calming her nerves. Still Ichigo felt the need to do something _anything_ really to ease the girls worries. Again he felt his chest tighten up at Uzume's cries, and he sighed sensing his body was reacting to her worry.

''Uzume...look at me...'' seeng as she hadn't he brought his hand to her face, and tilted her chin up that he could see her face. Watering red puffy brown eyes were the first thing he saw, and although this was really a strange thing to get so upset over he wasn't about to ignore her sadness.

''Uzume let me make it clear what happened was just a silly mistake...besides I'm fine now so dry those tears.'' he said, but as he watched Uzume give a slow nod she did indeed wipe her tears away, but then he saw it.

It was her eyes how they seemed to sparkle as she looked at him, how her body was pressed against his own while her long brown tresses fell over her body like a curtain that hid her beautiful features truly did bring out her appearance to an even more gorgeous level then before. Before he knew it his hand was caressing her face causing her to blush a bright red, but she seemed to lean into his touch. Looking into her eyes he felt that same alien yet familiar feeling he felt with Miya take hold of him.

For Uzume this had to be the last threshold of hers to be torn down she had truly thought she had hurt Ichigo even when Miya and Kagari had told her that he was fine that he had only passed out. She had felt it was her responsibility for doing it to him, and thus took it upon herself to take care of him. So being left with his feverish passed out body of her destined one to take care of, and seeing him that way had been hard for her.

But it was when he spoke to her, telling it was okay all the while trying to ease her nerves with his sweet ministrations. It all had sent a shock to her very core, and any willpower she had left was gone. Only now what was left was a burning desire to be winged by him, and him alone!

Looking into his eyes she leaned ever so closer pushing her body against his until her arms were securely around his neck. She watched with a watery smile as he blinked at her before she leaned in even more.

''Hehe even now your charms are too powerful to resist, but for making me feel this way, and breaking down the last of my will you will need to take responsibility for stealing a young maidens heart...My Ashikabi-sama'' she said in a whisper with her breath tickling his nose. His eyes widened as her lips came within inches of his own, but it was her words and they way her eyes looked at him with the same amount of affection Miya held for him.

''Uzume...'' acting on impulse he wrapped his free arm around Uzume's waist causing her to gasp while the other caressed her face before taking the initiative. Leaning in he captured Uzume's lips with his own. Once again he felt a pull on his reiryoku, and it showed as Uzume gave a small moan into the kiss he watched as his room lit up with white light as Uzume's own wings started to sprout from out of her back.

Perhaps it was the lighting or maybe the trick of the eye, but Ichigo swore he saw something akin to an angel before him. If Miya was the Goddess then Uzume most definitely had to be an Angel as he looked upon a sight that entranced him. Pure white cloth seemed to stream out of the womans back befor ethey took the shape of a birds wings, and add to it when uzume pulled away only to look up at him with even more adoration and affection with her eyes sparkling in the light of her winging.

Truly she looked liked an angel sent down from the heavens...

_'Heh...funny...an angel for someone like me...now I know the gods are toying with me...' _was his sardonic thought however he was shaken from his stupor when Uzume leaned against his body as she ave a dreamy sigh of contentment.

''Finally I'm with you, my Ashikabi-sama...'' she mumbled into his clothed chest, and Ichigo could only look down at the woman his second Sekirei with a face that slowly morphed from one of contemplation to determination. Though the idea of having more then one Sekirei was basically the same as having a second lover which went against his nature he couldn't, but feel for the girl on some level.

As he watched Uzume slowly fall asleep against him his eyes turned toward the sky, and they narrowed upon seeing the pitch black midnight sky.

_'It seems my reasons for taking up my sword again are growing in number with Uzume being my second sekirei, and my oath to Miya to protect her, and all those at Izumo Inn. I guess it is time to take my sword again...'_ briefly he brought up his free hand to his necklace. Looking down at it he remained impassive as the pendant glowed a dual shade of white and black.

Clenching the pendant Ichigo nodded to himself...

**Same Time-Machikawa Airport**

Walking out of the airport from Machikawa a man could be seen amongst the group of men and women, and although he seemed to blend in well with the rest there was no mistaking that when you laid eyes on him he looked to be extremely unusual.

He was tall that much was certain possibly around 5'9 with fair skin, he was dressed in a dark blue business suit with a matching deep blue undershirt with a white tie along with black dress shoes. His glasses glinted in the lights of he airport before they revealed his impassively sharp black eyes while his long dirty blond hair was swept back in a combed style.

He walked out after receiving his luggage consisting of just a small black suitcase he ignored any looks he seemed to get as he met up with a black limousine with a man already standing ready at the door.

''I trust your flight here was well, sir?'' he questioned only to receive a nod from the man who wordlessly passed him by which he opened the door in stride.

''It was adequate if unneeded, but this is a delicate situation so I guess there was no room for alternative.'' he spoke in a monotonous drawl. He sat on the black leather interior while placing his suitcase over his lap.

''Where to sir?'' the driver spoke as the other man soon got in the passenger side, and the man merely waved his hand in dismissal.

''To MBI Headquarters...''

Tipping his hat the man started the vehicle before driving off, and doing so the man in the back soon looked down at his suitcase. Opening the locks he pulled it open to reveal not one would expect. Usually you would expect clothing of sorts, but no what this man held something different.

It was pictures of one Kurosaki Ichigo entering and leaving Hiyamaki Hospital, being tailed by MBI, and even entering Izumo Inn. Along with I was documents of his whereabouts, his actions of late all in fine print. However the man seemed to just grab a picture of an impassive Ichigo as he walked away from the Hospital, and the mans eyes narrowed.

''Finally we've found you, Kurosaki-sama.'' he said before gazing out at the midnight sky.

His mission starts now...

**End**

**And there we go latest update to Transcendent Ashikabi I tell ya I'm surprised this is my most reviewed story, but I'm just glad everyone likes it.**

**Now this was just to expand the bond with Miya, and Uzume which resulted in her winging, but FINALLY I can get into some of the good stuff next chapter. Which mind you is gonna be fun as HELL! :P**

**Now with that said I'm gonna go now...**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
